Unknown
by Kokoro Mizu no Kaze
Summary: I shouldn't be doing new fiction, but this one just came out of boredom, so please review . . .It's another YYHIY, i gotta make a new crossover or at least a diff. anime. .Chapter 7 is up! Been awhile XD
1. Intro

**An: **_Let's see, this is actually a mix of genre um . . .romance(definitely), action/adventure, drama, humor(of course!), angst, and suspense. oh yes, try not to ask any question, the story will explain itself once you read more of it . . .um . . .as long as you keep reviewing, yes._

**Disclaimer: **_as always, same ol' same ol'. _

* * *

**1** **- **Intro_

* * *

__Asshe unlocks her fate, her destiny awaits . . ._

* * *

Gazing at the sky, her azure blue eyes drifted with all sorts of emotion. From sadness, to happiness, to angriness to frustration, then back to no emotion at all. Today, it was dark and drafty. The clouds mixed together, a thunderstorm approaching. Not knowing where to go, she decided to go home. 

As she walked along the trail, she notice a presence. It was a demon's scent. Sighing, she know she should be alert, but somehow, she doesn't care as she continued through the dark road. Turning the corner, she could feel the powerful presence following her. It was faint, but she could tell it was there. It was jumping from tree to tree just staring at her back.

Slowly, she turned her head to the tree, but at that instant, it disappeared. Tilting her head to the side, she let another sigh escape her lips, _Now I'm annoyed._ She shook her head and walked across the street. She passed through streets after streets and yet there was no sign that the demon would stop stalking her.

She slouched her shoulders and turned to the light pole, and that instant, a black blur could be seen zipping behind a building close to her. Slowly, she walked down towards the park. It was dark out and no one seems to be around except for the three thugs sitting on the bench.

"Hi ya there beauty." One called out to her.

"Hey, what's up." Was her lame reply as she kept her normal pace through the park's trail.

Suddenly she was jerked by the arm making her stop instantly, "You want to go have some fun with us? Cause ya seem to be lonely." He grinned at her. His voice was ragged and rough. The thugs seems to be in a gang somewhere, she's not sure how she knew that. It was either the smell of gunpowder on them or the scent of engine.

She just looked at the thug with boredom evident in her eyes. "Maybe later," she waved him off and continued on the long trail.

"Aw come on, just for tonight." The one that's a tad bit shorter than the other two grabbed onto her left shoulder. The three was right behind her and her eyes narrowed to dangerous slit.

When she was about to turn around and punch the guy and make a run for it, they were down on the ground, unconscious. She looked up at the person who knocked them out. Her eyes narrowed when she realized it was the demon that has been stalking her a few minutes ago.

The demon looks human, but he's far from it considering the huge dark aura around him. He was only a bit taller than her by an inch or so, has red ruby eyes, white bandanna covering his forehead, blacked spiked up hair, black trench coat, black leather pants, plain black shoes, light brown skin color, and his lips were in a thin emotionless line.

Instead of saying the obvious to him, she gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you?" She asked bowing a traditional Japanese bow.

"Hn." She notice he seems to be inspecting her. "Hiei."

Kagome smiled at him, "So, nice weather out, don't ya think?"

* * *

He watched her as she began to walk along the park's trail. He don't know why, but he was curious . . .he was curious who she is. Kagome Higurashi that was her name. So, he walked behind her as the girl started to ramble. He has been following her for awhile now, but doesn't know the reason why.

There was this spark the first time he saw her. It was an accidental look when she came out of her school. When he was on a mission, he caught a glimpse of her eyes, but she had never notice him. The only reason he's following her because he just so happen to caught sight of her when she was standing in front of a cemetery.

And now, they are walking in the park with her conversing with him. She was dressed in a simple jean, blue sweater over a white T-shirt, and hair in a low-ponytail.

"So, where do you live?" She looked at him through the side of her eyes. They were walking side by side through the dark park. She doesn't know who he is and yet, she is speaking to him as if they were friends. He wondered to himself, _Is she this trusting?_

His response to her was a simple 'hn.'

"I guess you're a mute then?" She giggled when he glared at her.

"No, I am not a mute and it isn't your business to know where I live." She gave him a confused look.

She scratched the back of her head. "Well, I live down at the sunset shrine, you want to go have some tea there?" She asked. He just 'hn', but inside, he was truly wondering if this girl is actually this . . .open to everyone.

Once they reached the end of the park, she walked a few blocks tot he left and came to a flight of stairs. "Come on, this is where I live." She smiled and started to walk up the staircase.

"You," he paused as she tilt her head towards him. "Live here alone?" Smiling, the girl nodded.

* * *

"Here, have some." She gave him a cup of warm tea. She wasn't sure, exactly why she would invite a demon to her home, but she figured it was the least she could do. Hiei did, after all, rescue her from the thugs. But Kagome has to admit, she can very well take care of herself with just hurting them and running away before they get back up.

As she took off her sweater, she sat down on the couch in front of him. "So Hiei, do you have a last name?" She asked trying to start up a conversation.

He just looked at her, "No."

Kagome raised her eyebrow in surprise, "Then," she furrowed her eyebrow, "Do you have a family?"

Reluctantly, he nodded slowly. "Just a sister."

She nodded again as she sipped her warm tea. Somehow, she doesn't know what else to do. It was strange enough to be talking to a demon, but asking him personal questions, now she knows she has become insane. Sighing, she looked at the tea. "So . . .What is your sister's name?"

"Yukina." Her eyebrow raised in mild surprise.

"I see, is she," Kagome hesitantly continued, "Also a demon?"

Hiei's eyes widen turning to look deep in her. His eyes were cold while, as he searched in hers, they were warm and calm. "How did you . . ."

"I noticed that you have been following me." She notice him cursing to himself. "It's not that you're bad at hiding your presence, but I'm used to feeling powerful demons such as yourself." She explained. "So, if you could kindly tell me, why have you been following me?" She asked straight out with her smile.

Hiei looked in her eyes, and somehow it seemed like he could be lost in those cerulean orbs. "I . . ." He trailed, "Was curious." He whispered silently.

Raising her eyebrow in surprise, she tilted her head in confusion. "Curious of what?"

Kagome blinked when she notice he was staring at her face, more importantly, her eyes. _"I was curious of you." _

* * *

**Preview:**

Her breath quicken as she felt the cold hard steel pressed against her neck. The sharpness of the blade was clear since she could feel warm liquid trailing down her neck. Gulping, she stayed rooted in her spot. Somehow, she finally knew never to listen to her conscious.

Kagome closed her eyes when she saw his sword raise up to the air. Knowing the gang leader would slice through her neck, she prayed silently for anyone to come and help her. When the impact of the sword never came to her in a few second, she slowly reopened her eyes.

Tilting her head, her eyes widen to a fraction of a size when she saw the gang leader's body on the cold floor, soaked in his own blood. "Kagome?"


	2. Abnormal Day

**An:**_ Just don't ask questions and continue reading. It will explain why it's called Unknown. Hopefully, there's no grammar or spelling mistakes, cause I'm trying to cut all that out. Hehe . . . It might be short again, just review aight. Peace out from me._

**Disclaimer:**_ - -' I'm not going to even respond _

* * *

**2 - **Weird Day

* * *

_. . . As her life becomes stranger, her fate will rearrange . . ._

* * *

Hiei jumped across the building after buildings as he recalled her expression. He smiled slightly, remembering the fact that instead of feeling intimidated, she laughed out of pure surprise. She was strange, stranger than anyone he as ever known, but he enjoy the fact.

Suddenly something went off to the side of his trench coat. It was the small portable communicator that Kurama stuck to his side. Stopping above a tree, he took the small black object out and placed it upon his ear.

"Hiei! Where the hell have you been? We have a mission to get to! A demon is let loose somewhere you idiot! Hurry up and get to Koenma's office! Now!"

That was the voice of his annoying 'leader', Yusuke Uramashi. The only reason he's still with them is because the fact that he still owe the spirit world dept, and the fact that their his 'friends.'

* * *

Kagome looked from the outside of the window at the small glass kimono clothed doll. It was the middle of summer, and the city is planning a big summer festival. Which is common in Japan considering they have a festival in every season. That is the reason, why now they are selling these small "treasures."

She just came back from school, the high school she's been attending for the last three years. The color of this highschool was red and pink. Having to wear a red pleated skirt that reach her mid-thigh, a red collared shirt, and she held her hair in a low ponytail. Instead of carrying a red backpack like everyone else in the school, she wore a black bag from her shoulders to waist diagonally going across her chest.

Kagome took out a small blue wallet to see if she had any money left, but it turns out it was empty, void of any green paper or small shiny coin.

Shrugging her shoulder, she proceeded to walk home, crossing the street. There was nothing left to do but to get home. She lives off in a low-paid part-time job, refusing to get insurance. After the whole massacre two and a half years ago, Kagome's been living alone since.

Being able to have the second highest score in school helped her a lot considering she's planning to attend Tokyo U., known as the most prestigious school in all Japan. It didn't actually occur to her that she'll be accepted, but she was pretty sure they will surely think about her.

Turning her head to the side of her shoulder, her eyes widen when she saw a small girl being beat up by a group of people. The girl kept on screaming as they pulled her hair and dragged her off somewhere, an alley of some sort.

Gulping, she wasn't sure if to follow or just stay here and pretend nothing had happen. Closing her eyes tightly, she stood up and was ready to turn the other way, but instead, ran to the direction of the young girl. _Great, now what am I doing? I can't stand a chance against them._

Shaking her head of the negative thoughts, she quickens her pace, turning the corner. _No, the girl is in trouble, she needs help._ Deciding on just that, her eyebrow scrunched down towards her eyes in determination. _As a priestess, it is my job to help people in need anyway._

When she reached her destination, she was panting for air. Her mouth gaped in horror. Those creeps were trying to rape her. Clenching her fist, she looked around for a plan. There has bound to be something around her she can use.

Her eyes landed right on the huge trash can. Slowly, she walked towards the green trash. It was huge and perfect to be the replacement of a bowling ball. Gulping, she kicked the trash to get their attention. It worked, considering all their heads turned in her direction.

"Oh, and who are you?" She looked to the side to see someone who looks to be the gang leader of the group. He had a pierce ear, sharp hazel nut eyes, short messy black hair, a plump face, thin lips, wearing a black jacket over a navy blue T-shirt, blue jeans, a red scarf, and, her eyebrow rose in surprise, a sword strapped to his side. But there was something else about this guy.

_A demon! _

Her eyes suddenly set to him. He was the one she should actually watch out for, but for now, she turned towards the group of ruffians, she has to save the girl. Jumping on the turned over trash can, she began to walk on it, slowly it became faster as she came to closer to them. "Leave the girl," she hopped off the rolling trash can as it rolled harder. Going into a sprinting stance, she sprang forward and kicked the huge object to make it roll faster. "Alone!" It did as they all ran away.

With her quick agility, Kagome ran faster than the trash can proceeding to the girl. As she reached the sobbing girl, she pulled her out of the way when the trash can hit the wall. "You okay?"

the girl nodded silently. Kagome grabbed her wrist, and made a run for it farther down the alleyway. When they reached a small hole, they waited silently until those thugs passed their small area.

Kagome smiled and looked down at the girl. There was tears coming from the brunette. "Okay, come on." She lead the girl and herself through the narrow place. Walking straight the other way out, they stop at a dead end with only a ladder leading towards the roof.

"Hey look! They're over there!" Kagme turned around quickly to see those bastards walking through the narrow passage.

Kagome looked around, then found a brown sack. She grabbed it and gave it to the girl. "Here, this will cover you up, just climb up and don't look down."

"B-But what about you?" She asked wrapping the brown sack tightly around her nude body.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I'll be alright. Just hurry up and get help." She said as she ushered the girl to keep climbing.

When the young girl seem to be in the middle, the group of tough looking guys came to a halt in front of Kagome. "Hey, that girl's getting away!" Exclaimed the shortest and fattest one.

The one with the long face, scrawny, and one tooth missing put hand to stop the chubby guy. He smirked. "No, we have someone far more beautiful." Kagome backed away slowly from them trying to think of anything as her eyes looked around.

Her eyes landed on the narrow passageway, only two of them can fit in here. She suddenly tripped as her butt landed on the hard cement. Her eyes widen when she saw the long pole. Grabbing it suddenly, they were off guard as she stab the scrawny dude in the stomach making him fall over unconscious.

Kagome jumped away from the fat guy's hands as he tried to punch her. She jumped over the scrawny guy and lunged at the fat guy's head. It hit him scare in the middle of his head, drawing blood and making him pass out.

She turned to the other guys as two more, out of rage, came rushing towards her. Kagome ducked from their punches and jumped from their low kicks. Using the pole, she blocked from the guy with high cheekbone's head butt. He fainted after that as another came through her only way of escaping.

Gulping nervously, she tilt her head upwards at the two buff-looking guys. They were buff with huge abs ripping through their shirt. She backed away from them until her back hit the wall. Her eyes then set into a determine stare as she grasped the pole with her other hand holding as if it's a wooden sword.

Suddenly, she lunged at the one at her right with her eyes tightly closed. The guy she had hit passed out, but she had forgotten about the other one. A fist came directly at her right cheek making her hit the other side of the wall. _I don't know what to do, crap._

She struggled as she stood back up. The pole was all the way over in the other side and she knew she couldn't make it there in time. The only way she could defend herself was to get that damn pole. The guy was closing in on her, fast. Looking down, she smirked at the dude's flaw. His legs were wide apart as he stalked closer to her.

When his shadow was right on top of her, she slid between his legs and grabbed the pole. She had to jump over the other unconscious buff guy. But that was her mistake as she tripped over a trash bag. The wall hit her right on her face.

"I must give you credit for defeating my crew." Her eyes, from the ground, looked up at the leader. He was holding his sword above her head. "But for being so hard to catch, I'm afraid to say," he whispered smirking, "You must die."

Grumbling, she twitched. Her body hurts. When the sword came down at her, she quickly turned around and blocked with the pole. She looked around for an escape root, and her eyes somewhat twinkled with joy. Struggling with blocking the gang leader, she made a quick turn with her pole and slid to the side of him and made it to the narrow passage.

She turn to her side as she ran, mostly using her left leg, to run through the passageway. She could feel that the other two was not far behind her. When she arrived at the end, she looked around to which wasy to go. Her eyes landed tot he left of the empty street.

Knowing that her body is hurt, Kagome sprinted through the deserted part of the city. _And here I thought everywhere in Tokyo is crowded._

When she spotted a stack of baskets, she hopped on it, and covered herself. She heard feet rushing through the street yelling at one another to go separate ways.

Once she was sure they were gone, she threw the baskets away from her. Panting, she walked slowly back towards the way she got from the city, it was through the alleyway. Sighing, she tried to not make any noise as she passed the gangs when they went searching through an old bust up building.

Reaching the alleyway, she made her way towards the light.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Your very persistent now aren't you?" Her eyes widen when she recognize that gang leader's voice. She gulp a lump in her throat. He raised his sword up.

Her breath quickens as she felt the cold hard steel pressed against her neck. The sharpness of the blade was clear since she could feel warm liquid trailing down her neck. Gulping, she stayed rooted in her spot. Somehow, she finally knew never to listen to her conscious.

Kagome closed her eyes when she saw his sword raise up to the air. Knowing the gang leader would slice through her neck, she prayed silently for anyone to come and help her. When the impact of the sword never came to her in a few second, she slowly reopened her eyes.

Tilting her head, her eyes widen to a fraction of a size when she saw the gang leader's body on the cold floor, soaked in his own blood. "Kagome?"

She looked from the gang leader up towards her savior's face. She backed away a little in surprise.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" She asked feeling shaky from the whole incident.

"Hn." Was his simple answer.

"Wait, what is that-"

"Hiei!" Her eyebrow raised up from her eyes as she saw three guys running up to the demon. "Hey, you caught the demon, alright-"

The guy that was talking wore a green jump suit, has black slicked hair, brown hazel nut eyes, and a childish face. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up and saw it to be her school's heart-throb. "Minamino?" he has the highest grade in her school. Having a handsome face with fiery red hair, emerald eyes, and perfect body made him the most good-looking student male in her school(I have no clue what it's called). He wore a slightly pinkish and red-ish jumpsuit. He's also the most polite boy there, giving him a boost-up of his charm. His name was Suuichi Minamino.

"Look, over there!" Kagome tensed when she saw the six member of the demon's group. They came rushing towards them and stopped once they their did leader.

"We'll make you pay .. ." They were cracking their knuckles and punching their palm as they closed in on them. Yusuke smirked and stepped up. They stopped once they realize who it was. "U-Uramashi?"

"What up boys." He made his hand turn into a fist, "Maybe I can warm up with you guys." He charged and with one punch on each of them, they fell unconscious.

Another girl came running into the scene panting, "You guys can't wait for me?" She looked up, then turned towards Kagome in surprise. "Hello?" The girl has blue hair in a high ponytail, lavender eyes, pale skin. She wore a blue pleated skirt reaching her knee, a long-sleeved blue sailor shirt, and a yelled collar in the front between her chest.

Kagome nodded. "Damn, it's like you've been jumped." Pointed out the guy with a light blue jump suit, high cheek bone, orange hair in a weird style, pale skin, and small dark brown eyes.

She weakly smiled at them, "You could say that." She turned to the demon. He was getting up again. "And I'm guessing you're not normal people huh?" She asked noticing the huge amount of spirit energy they were holding.

She dropped to the ground to the demon. "What are you doing? We need to take that thing-" The girl with blue hair cut herself off as she watched Kagome place a finger on the demon's forehead. A small blue flickering light appeared on her index finger and the demon was disintegrated instantly into dust.

"Woah, how the hell did you do that?" Asked the guy with black-slicked hair.

Kagoem scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile. "I don't know what to say, but that I'm a miko I guess . . . that's how."

She looked towards Hiei, "Eh? Thanks again Hiei. I'll be sure to pay you some day. But right now," she stood up, "I got a job to get to, see ya around." She smiled and turned, walking away from them.

_Well, this is certainly an abnormal day. _Kagome smiled and started to walk home.

* * *

**Preview: **

There is another mission up and this was a peculiarly strange one. According to Botan, it was to find an ancient scroll hidden deep within a cemetery. The problem is, they have to find which cemetery in Tokyo. She said it was hidden deep within the ashes of a man. The spirit detective must retrieve it before any demons get their hands on it.

The scroll has secret techniques for both humans and demons. Though, the demon and human must contain a spirit like Kuwabara and his. The demon must have the will to learn the move.

The only equipment they got was a shovel, a spiritual scroll detector, and the nerve of Koenma robbing a grave.

He can't believe Koenma is telling them to search through a grave. Not just that, in the ashes of the dead! Yusuke is beginning to think that the toddler is becoming insane, its either that or Koenma is truly that.


	3. Graveyard

**An: **_Sort of like a weird chapter _And please tell me if my grammar and spelling is right

**Disclaimer: **_I am not the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha_

* * *

**3** - Grave Dig

* * *

_.. .The light becomes dim, as the darkness closes in . . ._

* * *

Kagome raced down the shrine steps with a frown. Her bag jumping up and down her side as she made her way to the last step. Turning, she sprinted forward to the direction of her school. Her hair flying behind her from the acceleration speed.

Turning to the corner, she dodged past civilians as she came by them. Her eyes widening suddenly when an old woman came out of a building. Before she could stop herself, she crashed right into the poor woman. This had caused Kagome to fall as well with the woman falling on her backside.

"Ms. Reiikawa!" Kagome stood to her full height once she recognize the woman. Kagome ran towards the old woman's side to see if she was alright. She knew this must've hurt the woman more than her. It was her fault for being late and sprinting that fast. She honestly didn't mean to.

Helping the gray-haired woman up, Kagome watched, concern as the senior citizen shook her head saying she was just fine. "It's alright Kagome, there is no injuries."

"But what about your back?" Her eyes furrowed with concern. The woman was around sixty five, has a thin figure, with gray hair, and not to mention the lost of her eyesight. Kagome really felt awful now for hitting the woman with such impact.

Suddenly, a little girl came running out of the building. "Grandma! Are you okay?" She took the woman's other hand in hers.

She looked towards Kagome, "What happened sis?"

Kagome bowed in another apology, "I truly am sorry. I was rushing to school and didn't see your grandma there Yuki," she smiled at the little girl, "I just sort of bumped into her, I really am sorry."

The little furrowed her eyebrow and looked at her grandmother again. The young girl has short black hair that touches her shoulder, light brownish eyes, wearing a blue sun dress, brown sandals, and small white bag strapped to her side.

"It's alright, my grandma is not hurt, right grandma?" The old lady nodded with a small smile. The little girl smiled up at Kagome. "Sis, you can go now, I can take care of her."

Kagome bowed again. "Are you sure?" The little girl bowed as well and nodded.

Smiling, Kagome bowed one more time saying goodbye, and then ran off to the direction of her school. The bell suddenly rang as her head zipped to the school. She stopped and panted. Narrowing her eyes, she suddenly paced up her run as she turned the corner.

When she reached the school, Kagome immediately went into the school's building. The hallway was empty as all the other student proceeded in their class. She pivoted her foot to the side to the direction of her first class, chemistry.

Her body tilted to the corner, but her clumsiness hit right into someone with a stack of paper. The impact was worse than hitting Ms. Reiikawa as she fell down on her bottom. Groaning, she stared at the fallen papers. Realizing what she did, she quickly got up and started to pick up the paper, mumbling sorry.

The student that she bumped into crouched as well as he began to pick up the papers. "It's quite alright Miss Higurashi." She handed him the paper as she smiled and apologized once again.

"I really am sorry," she looked at the face she bumped into and her eyes widen in surprise. "Minamino?"

He smiled calmly at her as he offered his hand. She took it all the while looking confused. "You seem to be unorganized this morning."

Kagome bowed in embarrassment, "And I'm afraid that I have to say goodbye, cause right now I'm really late for class. I really am sorry that I bumped into you." She smiled pleasantly and ran past him.

* * *

**(hai, I know that whole part was lame)**

Kagome shoulders slagged as she walked through the school's hallway. Walking down another floor, she sighed remembering how the teacher lectured her. The history teacher always has to be so tense, she just wished that they lighten up sometimes. Just because she had forgotten her homework at home, doesn't mean they have to give her a detention. This was her first detention. All she's grateful for now is . . ._No work on Friday._

Groaning, she came out of the school building knowing lunch had started ten minutes ago. The students had all rushed out of class once the bell rang. It was rather crowded once she came out to the hallway. There were students pushing and shoving one another trying to get to the cafeteria.

She wasn't one to eat lunch food, considering she has an out of campus card and was never one to eat lunch. Making her way to her usual spot, she plopped herself down under the shaded tree in the back of the school.

Leaning against the tree, she closed her eyes. Kagome didn't get much sleep last night considering she had a project to do. Having procrastinated, she was given another day to finish it thanks to the generosity of Mrs. Kiji, her science teacher.

Her thoughts drifted off into the old woman she had bumped into. Mrs. Reiikawa. She's a blind woman and was raising a young girl, Yuki, who's only eight years old. She knew she shouldn't worry about them, but couldn't help the concern etched in her face.

In her opinion, those two has it worst than her. She known them since she was only twelve years old. _Maybe . . ._Her lips turned in an upward movement. _I can visit them today after detention._ Her eyes opened suddenly as she looked at the clear blue sky. _Hopefully, I can make up for what I did, even if it's an accident._

"Good morning." Kagome blinked in surprise. Inclining her head upward, she looked into calm green, almost emerald, eyes. She smiled at him. His head was tilted forward while his body behind the tree.

She smiled in return, "Hello." He stood in his full height when she responded.

* * *

Sighing, he relaxed once he saw his fan club pass by the tree. It took all his nerve not to shout at them for being pest. They were persistent about him tutoring them, when he knows full well that they are intelligent enough to handle whatever subject they are having trouble with. 

He tensed slightly when he heard a small sigh behind the tree he was hiding in. Thinking it was his fan club, he slowly stepped to the side of the tree trying to proceed out of the way. But once he was in the light, he turned around slightly to see the side of the person's face. He stopped all at once noticing it wasn't one of those girls.

He tilted his head a bit further to see who it is and was surprised to see that girl at the alleyway. His eyes widen slightly when her eyes were closed in a slight bliss. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. Smiling, he walked back to the tree. Slowly, his head came out of the tree as he looked down at her from where he stood.

"Good morning."

She looked up and he almost jumped. Her eyes seems different from everyone else. "Hello." She responded with a small smile. Somehow, that smile made him calm a bit as he walked out of the tree, not forgetting to look if his fan club was around.

He wasn't sure what encouraged him to sit by her, but something about her aura made her interesting. He leaned against the tree as she observed him with a raised eyebrow, "Minamino, right?" He looked.

Nodding in response, he was glad to see her smile fully at him. It doesn't seem to be false, so he just stared at her. Suddenly, she softly laughed as she tried to cover her mouth. "May I inquire what is so amusing?" He asked raising a thin eyebrow.

She grinned. "Nothing, I just can't help the fact that you resemble more feminine that of masculine." Somehow, that answer made him uncomfortable. Sure he was accused of being a female plenty of times, but coming from her just made him feel weird. He can't put his finger what emotion he felt.

She finally caught her self as she stood up suddenly and bowed. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

He chuckled at her. "It's quite alright, I get that many times from even strangers." He smiled when she furrowed her eyebrow in somewhat of a concern expression. "I mean it, I do not mind at all."

"If you're sure, then I guess . . " She smiled, "Do you have any business here?" She quickly added, "Not that you don't have to have business here, it's just, you just came," she started rambling. Kurama found that cute as he coughed to get her attention trying not to laugh at her. She seems nervous of something.

"It's alright, if I'm bothering you, then I can leave." He said standing up.

"Uh . . .That's not what I mean, it's just you well, I thought . . ."

He looked at her as she blushed in full embarrassment. She was looking down then suddenly fidgeted with her skirt. He put a fist above his mouth as a smile formed. Suddenly, he laughed at her uncomfort.

Looking down towards her face, he smiled when he saw her face redden. Placing an index finger under her chin, he lifted her face up. He wanted to know if she could get any more red. She was as red as his hair color. "Your really cute when you're nervous." He bit his tongue from laughing when her face turns different shade of red.

His eyes suddenly clouded when he looked deep in her eyes. _I can really get lost in these . . ._ His eye traveled around her face and they landed on her lips. They were begging to be kissed. Slowly, as if he was entranced, he leaned down to her face. When they're lips almost touched, the bell rang.

He blinked and when he saw how close they were, he quickly jumped away. His breath became quick as he stared at her. "I-uh . . .Well, I gotta get to class." She looked down and ran in the building.

Kurama stared after her. His stomach was swirling and he could feel his heart ready to pound out of his chest. Heat suddenly came to his face as he placed a hand on his chest. _What is this?_

* * *

There is another mission up and this was a peculiarly strange one. According to Botan, it was to find an ancient scroll hidden deep within a cemetery. The problem is, they have to find which cemetery in Tokyo. She said it was hidden deep within the ashes of a man. The spirit detective must retrieve it before any demons get their hands on it.

The scroll has secret techniques for both humans and demons. Though, the demon and human must contain a spirit like Kuwabara and his. The demon must have the will to learn the move.

The only equipment they got was a shovel, a spiritual scroll detector, and the nerve of Koenma robbing a grave.

He can't believe Koenma is telling them to search through a grave. Not just that, in the ashes of the dead! Yusuke is beginning to think that the toddler is becoming insane, its either that or Koenma is truly that.

Sighing, he took out the scroll radiator thing. He prefer to it as a grave finder. Now, since Kurama and Hiei isn't needed for this mission, and Kuwabara went off to held Genkai with something, he was alone on this mission. _That toddler is making me do his dirty work._

He grumbled, irritated. Now here was, in some anonymous graveyard with this radar searching for maybe a useless scroll. Suddenly the radar started to beep as he walked further.

"Hey, stop that! That's violating a grave." He looked up from the radar and he watched, interesting as a girl his age chased after a demon?

"Okay, their gone now." She turned to an old lady and a young girl. Looking around, Yusuke stepped tot he side and walked until he was behind the tree that was near his targeted grave. He was sure it was this one considering a demon tried to rob it.

Yusuke's eyes widen when he saw that miko, she said she was, accompany a woman and little girl to the cemetery. She was dressed in the uniform, the color that represents Kurama's school. Watching silently, he saw her wait next to the blind old woman praying on the tombstone with the small girl.

The old woman seem to sigh as she placed the small lit candle on the dirt. "How come everytime I come here, there is someone trying to rob his grave." He became interested as the old wman said this.

"What do you mean by that Mrs. Reiikawa?" He continued to listen.

"What my grandmother mean is that there has been strange people coming here and digging up his grave." The young girl gave a depress sigh. "One had almost took my grandfather's ashes, but luckily we came in time." She smiled sadly as she looked at the miko. "I just wish they'd stop."

He turned his head so he could see their expression. TO his prediction, they were looking downcast at he tombstone with the miko who had her eyes closed. He wondered if she knew they were demons. It wasn't much of a surprise that demons would come here. "Is it constant?" She spoke under her breath.

The old woman nodded, "Yes, very, ever since he died, strange people tried to dig up his ashes."

The miko nodded. "I see."

He quickly turned back to the dark graveyard when she opened his eyes and made contact with hers.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" The little girl ask.

The miko didn't respond as he guessed she turned to the small girl and shook her head. _And for a second there I thought-_

"Hello." He jumped and his heart started pounding as he tilt his head to the side. He saw her leaning on the tree with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong Kag-Another one?!" The little girl exclaimed.

She looked at him suspiciously. This Hiei's friend. The girl at the alleyway claiming she was a miko. He was surprise that Hiei made a miko-friend considering the legends says that they destroy demons. There was not one legend that tells of a miko befriending them.

Now he became nervous. She was eyeing him from head to toe. He gulped when he notice he was holding the damn shovel. _Great, now she's going to think I'm gonna grave rob or something._

"H-Hey." He stuttered slightly.

She narrowed her eyes as she stood from the tree and grabbed onto his shoulder. She pulled him from the grassy area to the cement.

"Why are you guys doing this, we don't have anything against you!" He looked down at the little girl. He furrowed his eyebrow when he saw the trickle of tear on the side of her eyes.

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Why can't you guys leave us alone?" She sobbed.

"So this is what you do? Grave rob?" he looked at the older her girl and backed away from her deadly glare. He couldn't do anything when she grabbed his collar. Not actually lifting him up, she was an intimidating person.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the flaring of energy coming from the girl. It was her spirit energy. _She holds a lot. _He gulped nervously as she began to speak.

"Do you know it's disrespectful to be robbing the dead?" Her voice was above a whisper.

He just gulped at her. "We-Well," he shook his head noticing that he was starting to stutter. _What the hell am I doing, I shouldn't be afraid of her._

He hit her hand away from his collar. "Tch, it's not like I want to." He said under his breath as he put the shovel on the tombstone.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" He could here the venom dripping from her words.

Yusuke looked at her with his own deadly glare. No girl shouldn't be bossing him around. She must've never heard of him. "Look, I just want to get a scroll from that man's ashes."

She seem to have calm a bit as her eyes became easy. Her lips turned into a thin line. "Excuse me?"

* * *

**Preview: **

Kurama watched silently as she aimed directly at the target. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she pulled back the arrow. As she let it go, it whizzed passed Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, then himself and straight at the giant demon.

The light around the arrow surrounded the demon as it disappeared. Turning back towards Kagome, he watched as she dropped down to the ground on her knees. Her hair fluttered in the air as she did so. He furrowed his eyebrows when she clutched her bow in her hands.

His breath quickens when she saw her notch another arrow. He could feel his eyes widening when she aimed her arrow at him. The look in her eyes, he never seen before, was full of hatred.


	4. A Life, Lost

**An: **_SO SORRY for not updating that fast cause, well, i was sort of caught up in school. LOL(XD not funny)._

**Disclaimer: **_Hai, not the owner of the animes, like anyone else is_

**4 - **A Lost

* * *

_. . .The life of her friends, will end and end . . ._

* * *

Kagome watched him as he sighed. He was contemplating something. Her eyes narrowed when he stepped back from her and . . . made a run for it. Her expression became blank as he turned the corner of the graveyard. She could swear a growl was erupting from her throat. He had the nerve to run off like without any explanation!

"Th-that-that fool!" She looked down at Yuki who just watched the 'grave-robber' run off leaving his shovel behind. She yelled pretty words of insults at him when he was out of sight.

Kagome reached down to Mrs. Reiikawa as she struggle to stand up. "I think it's time we retired home don't you think Yuki?" The little nodded and responded to a smile as she clasped her hands with her grandma. Kagome's eyes soften when Yuki started to complain about nuisance. She was absolutely cute and she also reminded Kagome of someone.

"Kagome! Aren't you going home too?" Yuki waved her hand frantically. Kagome nodded and told them that she's going to be here for a few minutes. Once they left, she sighed to herself as she looked at the stone. -_The memorial of Sanji Reiikawa- _She read over the name and shook her head. The name sounds vaguely familiar, but her memories were a blur.

Shaking her head, she hopped from her crouching position remembering what she has to do NOW. _I got a project due tomorrow! _

* * *

Setting the small object down her flat surface desk, she proceeded to get the materials to continue working on it. It wasn't much; the object was a small lab somewhat out of school. She was finished with half of it; the only part is to write a report. Taking out a piece of paper, and a pencil in one hand, she started to write neatly on how she completed the project.

It took a full one-hour to complete as she stretched her arm. Looking at the paper, she smiled in satisfaction at her neat handwriting. Slowly, she propped her elbow on her desk as she placed her head on her hands. Thinking about today, it was pretty long. She turned her head to the window next to her. She never actually noticed that it was open until she felt that small breeze. Shrugging, she just left it open without bothering it any longer.

Placing the small pencil between her mouth and nose, she started to balance it right there. Closing her eyes, she recalled when she met Minamino at lunch. _Did he actually . . ._She furrowed her eyebrow slightly, _Kiss me? _Shaking her head, she erased the image out of her head. _Nah must be me I guess._

The pencil suddenly dropped on her desk in a loud thud making her jump. She looked down and grabbed the pencil in her hands. Another though soon crossed her mind. It was that grave robber; he was Hiei's friend she realized. Come to think of it, she doesn't know Hiei very well. _Is he also like him? And Minamino too, they were friends I suppose, but they all knew demons as well_.

She gently pushed against the desk as she rolled herself to her bed. The chair tripped over her backpack as it went turning. She collapsed on her bed with a thud. This was a normal habit of hers. Her hair sprawled on her bed. Reaching out her hands to the ceiling, her eyes silently closed. _I'm sleepy . . ._ That was her last thoughts as her mind drifted into a dream-like state.

* * *

He stopped short at her tree. The window to her room was open. Silently, he jumped on the window sell. Peering inside, he looked around and found her on her bed. The slow rise and fall of her chest was his indication she was asleep.

Slowly, he stepped on her desk and hopped on the floor. Hiei wasn't sure what compelled him to come here. He was just reminded of her scent somewhere in Spirit World so he decided to pay the girl a visit.

He slowly pulled the chair away from her foot as he gently caught her descending legs. Gulping, he placed her legs on her bed and positions her head on her pillow. Now he felt as if he was her mother or some of sort of guardian. _A guardian . . ._ He smiled lightly as he sat on the chair with his legs parted on either side of the upper part of the black chair. He placed his arms on the rim of the backrest as he lowered his head on his arms.

The girl's image never left his mind when he saw her at the alleyway. The feeling he gets around her was strange to him. When he saw her at the alley, he was more than surprised to see her clothes ripped apart and dirty. He was angry at first, but it vanished once she smiled at him.

He narrowed his eyes wondering who did that to her. She surprised him when she just smiled at the incident. She was a weird girl. _I'll be sure to pay you some day . . ._He doesn't know her well, but he has a feeling she doesn't turn back on her words even though it was short.

He was staring at her again and he shook his head. There was something special about her that he doesn't know how to explain. She may be a miko, but she doesn't hate demons like him. "Kagome . . ." He whispered suddenly.

The chair he was sitting on slid back as she groaned in her sleep. She tilted her face to the side facing him up. When she slowly opened her eyes, all he could do was stare. Before he could utter a word, she beat him to it. "What's up Hiei." She smiled sitting up.

"I knew I felt a familiar presence." He heard her mumble. She tilted her head towards him. "So, what brings you here?"

Hiei just looked away avoiding her eyes again. "Hn." Kagome giggled in response. He gave her small glare, as her giggle became fits of laughter. Her voice rang in his ears; she has very unique laugh that divides her from others.

"Is that you're favorite word or something?" She asked once her laugh died down.

He shook his head. He was used to using that expression especially when he doesn't want to talk. When he turned his eyes to her again, she was giving him a serious expression. "Hiei . . .um . . ." She paused, "Are you a . . .a," He tilted his head forward. She was having a hard time finding the words to ask him about something.

"Are you a grave robber?"

* * *

She saw his face faulted just a mere second at her straightforward question. She didn't mean to surprise him. All she wants is to know the truth. If so, she have to punish him for his deed, but if not then they will still remain friends.

Kagome sigh a relief when he looked at her suspiciously and shook his head. "Where did you get that idea?" He asked softly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I found your friend, the one in green, trying to dig up Mr. Reiikawa's grave . . ." Her tone was livid and even. "If you don't mind, could you tell him to stop cause I will be forced to send him to the police."

His eyebrow creased into a furrow. Her suspicion rose when he mumbled something about spirit and idiots? Placed a hand in front of his face, she waved to get his attention. He looked at her suddenly and blinked. She find that action rather cute as her smile reached her eyes. Before she could stop herself she said, "You're really cute."

There was an awkward silence between the two as she felt her face heat up in a full blush. She notices he coughed and looked away, and the redness that crossed his face. "S-Sorry about that." She apologized as her hand suddenly clapped into the air. "Hey, I forgot I have a term paper that is due in a week." She tried to change the subject.

"Hn." He stood up, and turned around to the window. "I . . ." She sat up straight waiting for him to continue. "I need a place to stay." Kagome blinked and tilted her head, then smiled. "So, if you-"

"Sure, you can stay!" She stood up abruptly clapping her hands together grinning. Hiei turned to her and she could faintly see the small smile, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

He smiled faintly towards her, but quickly made it into a frown. Hiei had never actually planned staying with her, but her aura is a bit strange to him. Staying with her seems to make her happy. That smile on her face, it's innocent and pure. He never seen such a smile on a human before.

"Come on! I'll show your room. It's great that you don't have a place to live . . .anou . . ." She paused as she crossed the hallway, "I-uh-mean, not that way at all." She waved her hands defensively. "I mean to say that its great to have someone with me, I mean . . ." He smiled lightly when he saw the small blush of her face. "I mean, not that way, anou, it's just . . ."

Hiei shook his head. Usually, he would find this behavior to be annoying, but with her, it's strangely amusing. "I understand what you mean Kagome."

She turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Here we are." She turned to the doorknob and presented him with a normal room. It looks like her room, but the scent around this room was of a human boy. He glanced around the room and Kagome dusted areas that are dirty. "Sorry about this, no one has ever used this room before I guess . . ."

It was a boy's room, and the scent is related to Kagome. But she had told him that she lives alone. Wait, the scent, it was . . .old. The boy haven't been living here since, in his prediction, two years ago. _I see . . ._He looked towards Kagome as she fluffed the pillows.

"And there you go," she stood up from the bed and spread her arms as if if she could touch the whole room, "Your own personal place." She smiled at him and dropped her hands to her back, "For you to come and go."

Walking passed him, then bowed when she reached the door way. "Oyasumi Hiei," She brought her waist back up, "Hope you have a nice dream." She smiled as she tilted her body and closed the door.

* * *

When Kagome got back to her room, she closed it and locked the door. Leaning against the door, she slid to the ground. A sad sigh came out of her lips. Her head throbbed, but she doesn't now what to do. Kagome had avoided going into any of these room since two years ago. She had always felt her heart cracking once she entered one of these room. This was only room that it doesn't happen to her.

Closing her eyes, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it against her tightly. Placing her head on her knees, she started to grind her teeth together. _My head hurts._

_**Yuki!** _

Her head suddenly zipped up. _Something is wrong, that voice was Mrs. Reiikawas. _

Kagome stood up and looked out her window. She poked half of her body out and looked around. A demon's presence was faint, but she could feel it. It was certainly there. Jumping on her window sell, she hung on the side. Gulping, she jumped from her room and off her window. _My leg's going to hurt after this. _

She looked around, and narrowed her eyes. _Bows and arrows? I never notice them before. _She ran towards the well house and stopped at the entrance. It was dark, so she had to squint her eyes to find those weapons. Her eyes landed on a wooden bow, and five dangling arrows hung on the wall behind the well.

Running down the steps, she stopped in front of it and snatched it out. She didn't caught the inscription that was above the bows and arrows. She ran up the stairs and closed the shoji doors.

She tripped a few times, but made it out of the shrine's property. **_Grandma! _**She stopped suddenly hearing that voice. Her eyes danced around a bit as she tried to pinpoint the location.

"Kagome." She turned around. Hiei stood behind her staring at her void of emotion.

Snapping her finger, she smiled and ran to him. "Hiei, I need you to do me a huge favor."

* * *

Kurama grabbed the small girl and jumped from the demon's zombies. Yusuke wasn't able to retrieve the scroll and now a more powerful demon has it in his grasp. "Why the hell didn't you get in the first place Uramashi!" He heard Kuwabara scream through crashes of trees.

"Because, like I said before you stupid blockhead, that priestess came and accused me if being a grave robber!" Kurama place the small girl far away from the battle.

"Stay here alright?" He asked gently.

When he was ready to help his friends, the small girl's hand wrapped around his wrist. "B-but my grandma, you'll save her right?" She asked timidly, the tears well up in her eyes as she gave him a pleading look.

He nodded, "We'll do what we can-"

"No! Promise me you'll save her!" She screamed. He furrowed his eyebrow and all he could do was nod. The little girl's hand slowly retracted as she started to sob again.

Kurama jumped back to the battle and started to lash out at the zombies. The old blind woman was holding tightly on the ashes, unconscious. Her hands wouldn't budge as the demons started to slash at her. _She won't make it. _He looked back at the small girl only to see her run back here crying and yelling out "grandma".

His eye widen as a fire-like creature wearing a ninja came from behind her. "No!" He started to run towards her, but his eyes became bigger as the demon whipped out a few ninja-like stars out from the air. His pace quicken as the demon stretched out it's arm and was ready to strike.

Before it could catch the girl, it stopped suddenly. A shrill scream was heard as the demon slowly disipated into the air in a flaming blue light. "Yuki!"

The small girl turned around and smiled. He looked up and saw Higurashi. Hiei was giving her a piggy-back ride. Yuki ran towards the priestess and instantly jumped in her arms. "Sis, g-grandma!" He turned back around and used his whip in time to the destroy the demon who almost stabbed the old woman in the heart.

He felt Hiei's presence as he ran and slashed, with his sword, through hundreds of zombies. "Interesting, a demon helping humans." Kurama searched for the voice. His eyes narrowed once he caught sight a child. It isn't a normal child, but a child who possesses great demonic aura.

Kurama clutched on his whip and started to run for the demon. It levitated from his attacks. "I can sense your demonic aura as well." He caught the whip and pulled making Kurama hold tighter. "Tell me, is it _fun _to want to die this much?" The child taunted him.

"Yuushin! I thought . . ." He turned to the small girl. She knows the small boy. The girl is standing next to Kagome, who held her shoulders. "I-I thought you were my friend!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

The small, he notice, that the form he was in, was his true form. He has black straight cut hair, wearing dark blue jeans, a jean-jacket above a white T-shirt. The boy has sharp, cold blue eyes, and his lips were upturned in a ruthless smirk. "Hah, fat chance human. I, a demon, would never go so low as to associate with a low human such as yourself."

He quickly pulled his whip aiming the boy to the crush on the ground. Instead, the child disappeared once it touched the hard cement. "I believe you are interrupting our conversation there." His guard was off for second as the child rammed a large hammer at his face making him glide on the cement. He stopped when he reached where Higurashi was standing.

"Let me go Kagome!" He watched in horror as the small girl went out of Kagome's grasp and headed straight to the demon child.

He struggle as he stood up. He looked to the side as a hand was placed on his throbbing arm. A small blue light made it's way on the hand on his shoulder as it engulfed his whole arm. Closing his eyes, he felt a small warm sensation enter his body. His energy was slowly restored. "That'll help." Higurashi whispered.

Kurama nodded and went back to the small girl. "Duck!" He turned around and crouched low as an arrow went over his head. The arrow came from Kagome as she notched another one. The arrow had destroyed ten zombies all at once.

"Yuushin! Tell what is going on! Why are you doing this!" He heard the girl scream loudly.

"Hmm . . .Yuki, why is that you want to know? I enjoy destruction, and with this scroll," he saw the scroll that levitated next tot he small boy, "I can find the secret to the legendary monk and demon slayer's secret." He floated down to the small girl. "So, now, why WOULDN"T I want to do this?"

He heard a small gasp from behind him. Higurashi was breathing hard and he could practically hear her heart hammering against her rib cage. Her hands started to shake on the arrow she had notched.

Turning back around, he blocked away from a zombie. It came back again, but he destroyed it. Kurama watched as Yuki was slashed on the arm. She hit a grave stone and fell unconscious. "Now, I had fun with all of you, but I have to get going now."

He levitated back on the ground with a sinister smile. "It was real nice playing with you." He turned to the old woman, "And my gift for the friendship I had with Yuki." A small dagger appeared his right hand, "Goodbye granny."

Before the boy could slice at the old woman, an arrow was hit directly at the boy's wrist. He screamed in pain, turning around to find the culprit.

Kurama and the others turned as well and saw Kagome panting and holding her head. She notched another arrow.

Kurama watched silently as she aimed directly at the target. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she pulled back the arrow. As she let it go, it whizzed passed Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, then himself and straight at the giant demon.

The light around the arrow surrounded the demon as it disappeared. Turning back towards Kagome, he watched as she dropped down to the ground on her knees. Her hair fluttered in the air as she did so. He furrowed his eyebrows when she clutched her bow in her hands.

His breath quickens when she saw her notch another arrow. He could feel his eyes widening when she aimed her arrow at him. The look in her eyes, he never seen before, was full of hatred.

He closed his eyes as she let go of her arrow. When he heard a loud shrieking noise, he turned around quickly and watched as a dark shadow creature was destroyed. "A miko?" He heard the boy questioning silently.

The demon child smirked. "Interesting, I can not wait to play with all of you once more." The demon child disappeared out of sight. The demons and zombies all disappeared in a small smoke.

* * *

She dropped her bow and arrows on the ground and rushed towards Mrs. Reiikawa. Crouching down, she placed a small hand on the old woman's bleeding stomach. "Kagome, please stop." She looked up and wondered how did she know it was her. "I won't make it, so please just don't help me."

"But I can . . ."

"Even with your spiritual energy, these wounds can not all be healed." She smiled. "I do not care about the scroll any longer." Kagome gulped the lump away from her throat. A small tear dripped from her cheek. "I know, you are powerful, my husband was the same."

Kagome nodded. "I . . ." the woman's voice became croaked. "Please, Kagome, I want you to," Mrs. Reiikawa was trying hard to speak as her voice became more hoarse. "Bury these ashes." She coughed out blood. "Bury these ashes alongside my dear Sanji's ancestors, Sango and Miroku." Kagome nodded.

"And please, bury mine with them as well . . ." the woman clutched tightly to Kagome's hand. "And lastly," the woman's voice became a whisper. "Protect Yuki in place of me."

Nodding slowly, Kagome grasped onto the ashes from Mrs. Reiikawa's wrinkled hands. "Sayonara . . ." Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the voice of Mrs. Reiikawa.

_**. . .My dear Yuki. . .**_

* * *

**Preview**

Hiei looked at the photo in his hands. These people was Kagome's relatives. Hiei furrowed his eyebrows as he seated himself on the bed. The photo had a small boy, a woman in her mid-thirties or so, and an old man in priest garment. He traced over the frame silently. _These people was her family . . ._

Silently, he walked back to the drawer and put it back inside. Making his way to the door, he turned off the light and disappeared. He reappeared laying on the bed. Looking at the ceiling, he could see the image of Kagome panting and holding her head. He felt something there when he saw her in that state. She was clutching her heart in the process. He wasn't sure what he felt, but his heart was wrenching inside his chest.

Smirking, he turned to the side of the bed. _I thought I didn't have a heart. _He closed his eyes turned on his back. "Kagome . . ." _It is your fault if I'm not mistaken. _


	5. Sayonara

**AN:** _Finally, I updated! If you are still reading this, I hope all of you forgive me. I was occupied with school to write anymore. But, finally, I updated. I still hope you review, which I understand if you don't. To warn everyone who is reading, this will be kind of a dramatic chapter. So, I don't think there is comedy in this one. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any characters except the ones you never heard. _

**5** - Sayonara

* * *

_. . . As she closes her eyes, suddenly, there's another goodbye . . .__

* * *

_

_Something hurts. Every night, she could feel this stabbing pain in the pits of her chest. Kagome doesn't know where it comes from just that it hurts to try to look deeper. That jewel she feels deep within her, what is it? She believes that is why she has these spiritual powers. Yet, she feels that it is something more and important. _

_Walking through the darkness, her body giving off light, she came across a door. 'Why do I always dream this?' As she places her hands above the doorknob, sparks flew out, rejecting her. "Damn lock!" She exclaimed. The door, what does it lead too? Every night she dreams this same dream. _

_She can never pass through it and her curiosity always thickens. Turning around, she crosses her arms across her chest. No use in dwelling what she can't do. Stomping away from the door, a little orb flew towards her. Reaching out with both of her hands, it gently landed in her palm. The jewel started to glowing pink with her body. Soon after, it started to fade away like it would always do. _

_Closing her eyes, her heart clenched once more as she placed a hand above her chest. "Can't I just know what happened before all this . . .?" _

* * *

A buzz sound came on the other side of the room. She opened her eyes and looked at the blue digital clock as it struck seven. Shaking her head, she covered the blanket over her head. This is too early to wake up on a Saturday. Crouching so her rear would stick up, she grumbled an inaudible noise of curses.

"Kagome."

Peeking through her covers, she met the eyes of Yuki. Closing it again, she let out a loud sigh. _Of course, we have to go to Hokkaido. _Shaking her head in her pillow, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Getting up in a sitting position, cross-legged, she groggily smiled up at the small girl.

The response is a weak smile. "Well, I'll just go take a quick shower and be right back, alright Yuki? Then we can go." Kagome pat the small girl's head and headed to her bathroom.

* * *

Yuki nodded and turned around. Walking out of the room, she closed the door behind her. Her smile falters as she walked down the stairs. "Hiei-san," Yuki was greeted by a man dressed in black. She grinned and bowed her respect. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

He inclined his head as he sat on the couch watching TV. Kagome said that he'll be living with them. She doesn't mind, but his red eyes scare her. That bandanna he wears on his forehead, she can feel, he's hiding something underneath. Her senses always pick up these things. Her grandmother said it was passed down through her grandpa from her ancestor the monk, Miroku.

She sat on the couch all the way on the other side from him. Yuki had already eaten breakfast. She had to learn to cook so she can take care of her grandmother. Everything had happened so fast last night, she isn't sure what happened. But when she came too, she was in a hospital.

Last night was a blur. Kagome had told her that her grandmother saved her from getting hit by a car and endured the death instead. Yet, she has a feeling the young miko was lying. Shaking her head, she looked down at her laps. Her grandmother's last wishes, as she's been told, are to bury her grandmother and grandfather's ashes with her ancestors. It seems her ancestor's were buried in the far north.

They cremated her last week and going to Hokkaido today to grant her grandmother's last wishes. _Why can't I remember anything grandma? _

Light tapping noise came from the stairs as she looked over. Kagome walked down in simple jeans and a blue T-shirt, a beige colored backpack, her hair tied in a plain low ponytail, and her smile lighted up the room. Yuki is grateful for Kagome to take her in after the accident. She wouldn't know where to live. "Anou, Hiei, please take care of the house while we're gone."

The same response from him, "Hn."

"Alright, let's go catch the train Yuki-chan." The little girl smiled and followed Kagome out not forgetting to say her goodbyes' to Hiei.

* * *

When they reach Hokkaido, it took the whole night. Kagome yawned and stretch. They were to go to a shrine today to put the remaining ashes with Yuki's ancestors. "Anou, Kagome." Looking down at Yuki from where they're at the long stairs of the shrine she nodded.

"Hm?" Kagome asked when a long pause came from the small girl.

"I would like to say thank you for letting me stay with you." Yuki looked down towards her feet. Kagome cringed silently. The guilt she felt is immense. Her classmate Suuichi Minamino had done something and she doesn't know what. But when he did what he did, she found out that he's a demon. Maybe not half, but a reincarnation, maybe. "A-and for helping me fulfill my grandmother's wish," Her voice croaked. "I don't want to cry, but I can't help it. I have no relatives left."

Kagome felt her heart clenched. Not just because the sight before her, but something more. _The last descendant. _She closed her eyes to block out that voice. _Please protect her Kagome. _Those two voices chorused in her head. Kagome's eyes wavered as they headed down to the shrine.

Clenching her fist, she bit her tongue from calling out two particular names. Those two names are so familiar to her, that it scares her. "I will, don't worry."

"Is something wrong Kagome?" She snapped back to reality and looked down towards Yuki. Smiling with uneasiness, she shook her head. Wow, that really got her paranoid. Where the heck did those voices came from?

"N-no, I just thought of something." Kagome smiled trying to lighten up the dark mood.

Kagome's smile widen into a grin as Yuki gave her a soft smile. "Ah," they looked up and saw a priest bowing at them. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, and young Yuki Reiikawa." The young priest turned around, "Onegai . . . follow me."

They nodded and followed him, Kagome opening her backpack in the process. They went in through the shrine until they reached a door. Walking through it, Kagome gulped when she saw a graveyard. Yuki grimaced silently as the priest led them through the graves. It was dark, so it's sort of eerie.

Kagome shivered silently as they made it to smaller shrine. Kagome looked around and saw names of every Reiikawa. They stopped in front of two connected stones. "Here is the Reiikawa, Sango and Miroku." The priest bowed and left. Kagome looked to the other dug up holes. Taking out the two pots from her backpack, she went on her knees' and placed them gently in the dirt. Yuki helped as she put the dug up dirt on their ashes.

They stood back up, with their hands dirty, and gave a silent pray. "I hope you rest in peace grandmother."

"Hai," Kagome added, "Please give them enough time to sleep, Enma-sama." They both bowed.

Yuki stared at the stones that were carved out from the priest who resides in this shrine. A small smile came to her lips. "She must be happy now, with grandpa in all. I hope my ancestors are looking after their souls." Kagome smiled and patted the small girl's head. Yuki looked up at Kagome and a lone tear slipped from her left cheek.

Kagome brought the girl in her arms as she crouched down to her level. "It's alright to cry Yuki-chan, it really is." The girl sobbed in her T-shirt, drenching it.

Kagome smiled and tighten her hold. She somehow find this very familiar, but she couldn't place where. Smoothing the girl's short hair, she looked towards the tomb and smiled sadly. Her eyes furrowed when her mind wondered to their ashes, Sanji Reiikawa's ashes to precise. _Why does demons come after it? What's so important about this? _

Kagome looked out at the sky and smiled as the moon slowly came into view. Shaking her head, she stood up and smiled down at Yuki. "Let's go, we should rest here for tonight." Kagome took hold of one of Yuki's smaller hands and led her back in the temple. She really doesn't want to see Yuki all broken up. Since last night event, she just hopes Yuki doesn't have to experience any of this anymore.

As she walked in the doors, Yuki stopped in the entrance and stared at the tomb stones. Kagome smiled and turned around and her . . . heart stopped, eyes becoming blank. "H-how?" She stared from left to right as they lay there. Hearing a gasp come behind her, she turned quickly as Yuki latched herself onto her.

Kagome quickly covered the girl's eyes and turned her shakily back at the corpses. "Wh-what happened?" Shaking, she led Yuki outside slowly. When they were out, Kagome led her behind a tree. Gulping, she crouched down with wide eyes as the girl sobbed in confusion. She's as bewildered as Kagome.

"Yuki-chan, I want you to stay here alright?" The girl shook her hair. "No, no, it's okay. I'm just going to see what happened alright?" She could feel her breathing become heavier. "When anyone runs here or come here at all, do not move or say anything, just hide." Kagome bit her tongue as she stood up. "I'm just going to see what happened for a bit."

"D-demo, Kagome, what if you get hurt?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble. You in the meantime, keep yourself hidden." With that, Kagome ran back in the temple missing two glowing eyes above the tree.

Kagome ran through the hallway and tried to find any survivors. Instead, she could see the wide eyes of each monks', mikos', and priests' lying there dead. Blood splattered everywhere on their holy robes. She had no clue who could've done this, but it's cruel and sinful.

Running into the sanctorum, a gasp escaped her lips. Backing away slowly, she places a hand over her mouth. Heads of everyone in the shrine and even guest lie in a pile in the middle. "Who did this?" She whispered silently. Eyes widening, she turned around quickly and gaped at the shadows that moved.

"Yuushin." Her eyes narrowed. Clasping her hands together in a prayer position, she pushed her palms on the ground as blue light instantly purified the shadows. "Don't touch her!" Yelling, she ran past all other shadows as it struck her one by one.

Pushing open the door, she ran straight to the small shrine. She could see a small figure there crouching. As she came to a stop, her eyes widen. "Y-Yuki?"

The small girl is digging up for the ashes, eyes blank as if her soul isn't there, face blank of any emotion, and she moves lifelessly. Yuushin stood above her smirking in victory. Clenching her fist, she ran and did a house round kick, but missed as she landed on the other side of Yuki.

Crouching over the girl, Kagome quickly took Yuki's hand away from the graves. "Stop it! You're not that weak Yuki! Snap out of it!" Kagome clenched her teeth when the girl snatched her hand away and started digging once more.

"K'so."

"Ah, the miko having trouble dealing with a child? How sad." The mocking voice of Yuushin reached her ears. Kagome grabbed the girl's hand and stood her up.

"Leave her alone you little brat!" Kagome yelled, holding Yuki's arm tightly.

The little boy floated in the air and Yuki disappeared under Kagome's hand. She reappeared next to Yuki as Yuushin placed his elbow on her small shoulders and his head on his hand. "She's my friend. Thank you for erasing her memories from last night. With her powers still dormant, no way can she resist my spell."

Kagome seethed in anger. "You. Are. THE. Most. Obnoxious. Kid. I. Ever. Met!" Her aura flared out of control. "Why did you kill everyone in the temple! Is it just to get the damn scroll?" Kagome closed her eyes and gulped back a lump in her throat. She will not become weak in front of a little boy, even if he's a demon.

A psychotic laugh came from above. "Dude, not only do I get the scroll, but I get to have fun as well." He smirked as the ground beneath her shook. "Should I call the undead or just let their souls eat you alive?" He asked, beginning to wonder.

Kagome looked from the scroll to Yuki. There has got to be a weak point to this kid. Somehow, she has to get through with this. Her eyes traveled around the graveyard looking for something that she can use as useful weapon. A stick caught her attention. Her eyes widen and a small smile lifted from her lips.

Sprinting forward, she rolled under the small boy and grasped the large wooden stick in her hands, letting a small splinter enter her skin. Before she knew it, shadows came out of nowhere and surrounded her. She could see blood and hatred around these souls. He controls the minds of human's emotion. _I didn't know kids can be THAT demented, even if the kid is a demon._

She held her ground as she tightens her hands on the stick. Unconsciously, she poised the stick as if she's holding a make-shift bamboo stick. As the souls around her started to advance, her instinct took over. Power surged from her body to the stick; she swiped at each one dancing through them.

"Ah, the teen miko has some moves. Smooth too." She glanced quickly towards Yuushin who levitated behind. She just needs him to get closer. The jar was held securely in Yuki's hands that stood next to Yuushin as a guard or somewhat, eyes as blank. Her soul is lying still for Yuushin to use.

She inclined her head away and did a hand sprint over a soul and swiped quickly with the stick. It disappeared one by one, but more reappeared. Crouching low, she kicked high in the air until those souls above her disappeared. Jumping away from those souls, she charged down towards the unexpected Yuushin. As she charged, her stick poised in front. She stabbed him through, her energy keeping the sword from breaking as it pierced straight through him. With narrowed eyes, she jumped off him and picked up Yuki and left Yuushin with the stick that stuck out of his stomach.

As Kagome reached the temple entrance, she hesitated and turned around. Might as well go around; inside is too gruesome. "You will pay for that!" She gulped when she heard the little boy's furious voice. Closing her eyes, she carried Yuki under her arm and sprinted from corner to corner, trying to find a way out.

Once she reached a gate, her eyes widen. "Dead end, miko."

She turned around quickly to see Yuushin floating a few meters away with a coy smile in place. His creatures appeared behind him in a ghastly way.

Yuushin flicked and Kagome backed away with Yuki. Those souls and dark creatures came charging at her. Closing her eyes, she held Yuki and covered her away. Kagome closed her eyes tightly trying hard to protect Yuki as souls after souls entered her and started to beat painfully at her very soul.

"Yuki, snap out of it." She whispered silently, trying to force out the soul with her own will. "Please, you can't die like this."

Panting, Kagome hugged the little girl tighter as shadows came and started to constrict her body, marking strips of black flame against her skin. Then, those stripes started to pulsate, painfully vibrating everywhere in her body. She grinded her teeth together as she refuses to give into the pain.

* * *

Hiei's sped up and unsheathed his sword and stab Yuushin through the heart. Quickly, he jumped away and glided backward as dark creatures surrounded his arm. He sliced each of those who had advance and charge dangerously towards him. He narrowed his eyes and sliced through the creatures that surrounded Kagome.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. He nodded and turned back to the boy. The demon boy, Yuushin, he heard that name from somewhere, but couldn't quite find where. With one thrust of his sword, it pierced through the boy's chest as his sword stuck out of his back.

Instead, Yuushin disappeared and reappeared right above him. Souls caught his arm, but he sliced them away before they could finish their attacks. He looked up and saw the little demon holding his abdomen in pain. "Why do you betray your own kin?"

Hiei didn't answer as he made a small leap and stabbed Yuushin from the bottom, then to the side, then sliced from the top, and sliced diagonally. The demon boy disappeared from his attacks. "I'll come back for this." He heard an echo through the area. Sheathing his sword, he landed in front of Kagome.

He sheathed his sword and looked at the mess. His eyes narrowed when he saw through the black marks with his jagan eye, on her back. She lay there, unconscious with the smaller child. "Humans are always weak." He mumbled to himself as he lifts up Kagome with his shoulder and the other girl on his opposite shoulder.

* * *

As he yawned, he glared at Botan's back as they walked through busy ogres. He was tired, in his pajamas', and it was three in the morning; what the hell does the toddler want?

As Botan pushed open the door, Yusuke looked up and his eyes widen as he saw the scene in front of him. Looking back down at Koenma who was also staring at the scenes. _That miko from before? _He ran up to the circle television or whatever it is and just watched as dark souls went through her body as she held a small girl.

"Why the hell isn't anyone going to help her!" He question, accusingly.

"Yusuke, it was already too late. This is a rewinded tape." Koenma pushed a button on his remote and the scene replayed itself. "It was a trap for Yuki Reiikawa to bring the scroll without her knowing." Koenma shook his head. "This end up killing a huge amount of humans."

What does that have to do with his question? "Why did-"

"He place some sort of barrier so that spirit world couldn't see his battle. He put up some sort of spell so we couldn't detect him." Koenma finally turned to him. "An A-class demon is on the loose Yusuke, your mission-"

* * *

"-To get rid of him." Botan said.

He just nodded as Botan disappeared from his sight. Looking down on the bed, he took a careful at her arms. There wasn't anymore damage thanks to spirit world. He looked over at the smaller child. After a small healing process on her head, there wasn't anymore mind-control taking over.

Sitting down next to the bed where Kagome was sleeping, he touched her arm slightly. Black marks of sad souls had tried to squeeze their way in her heart and taint it. Looking down at her face, he closed his eyes. Instead of trying to save herself, she tried to help the child. Selfless. _Why is this human different from any other?_ As Hiei search through her mind, he saw human's head littered on the ground and bodies scattered through the temple. Yet, instead of screaming like other humans would, she tried to fight her way through instead of getting killed.

"I see." His eyes blank, he tucked the small stray of hair behind Kagome's ear.

* * *

_Kagome walked through the endless darkness. As she reached that same door, she had to stop. It was trying to push its way open. Slowly, her hands outstretched as she places a palm on the solid door. Small electricity shot through her arm. She had to quickly revert her hand back. The door suddenly vibrate as hundred of other door appeared around her. _

_Kagome spun around as she faced each door. There were some that has signs on it. "Hardships, sadness, happiness, friendships, comfort, anger . . ." there were many signs on each door that she couldn't read all of them at once. _

_More appeared as she touched a door from behind her which says family. It seems to multiply every time she touches a door. "I don't understand . . ." she whispered, but it echoed through the endless darkness. _

_Her head started to pound. Suddenly, she collapsed on the ground, her body glowing brightly._

_

* * *

_

Panting, she stared straight at her wall. Touching her forehead, she felt something soft. Turning, she faced her mirror and sees a bandage covering her forehead. Looking down on her lap, she traced an outline of a rectangle.

"Doors . . ." she whispered. _Which leads to something that I want to know . . . _Shaking her head, she tried to recall what happen.

Closing her eyes, images of bodies lying dead, heads in a pile, Yuki floating, Yuushin laughing, and "Hiei!" She yelled unconsciously.

"Hn?"

She jumped startled and looked at her doorway. He stood there leaning against the door staring at her, with his emotionless façade. Kagome blushed in embarrassment. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "W-when did you get here?" she asked, a bit unsure. She wasn't even sure that what happen last night was even true at all. For all she knows, she could've fall off the stairs and Hiei wrapped the bandages on her forehead.

Then again, everything with Yuushin involved, might also be true. "Anou . . . Last night, do you know what happen?" She asked, trying to be for certain.

"Iie," Is his simple reply. Closing her eyes, she collapsed on her pillow, but that was a mistake to her head. It started to painfully ache. "Ouch." Though the memory was definitely there, it was a blur to her still.

As she brought back her hand slowly, she turned towards her arm and a huge breath of sigh came from her lips. "Thank goodness . . ." She mumbled. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, she glances at the doorway, but saw no one there. Smiling, she closed her eyes and tried to get a little more sleep.

"Wait a minute!" She bolted up her bed in a sitting position, only to have her head ache once more. With a calm, easy breath, she stood up slowly as to now disturb her head again. As she stood up right, she had to grab onto her bed to support her wobbly leg. _Strange, how come my whole body burns? _Kagome winced with every step she took. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up; determine to get out of her room and towards the next.

Her memories were blurry from yesterday, or it could've been a dream. She could've had an incident instead. Or it can really be Yuushin who attacked. Or the blurry images were yesterday's events. She had to make sure by going to Yuki's room. If she arrived here, then Yuki must be here as well.

As she made it to the hallway, she braced herself on the wall and clenched her fist, digging her nails deep within her palm until she could feel fluid coming from her hand. _Great, now I'm being a psychotic idiot. Yet, this is the only way for the burning to subside. _She thought as she took one step at a time towards the next room.

Kagome reached out for the doorknob and slowly turned it. She could feel her heartbeat increasing as she wished with hope is that Yuki isn't unconscious on her bed. As she stepped into the room, she met Yuki on the bed, looking at a photo of Mrs. Reiikawa.

"Yuki." Kagome whispered, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"Kagome! What are you doing out of bed? Hiei-san said that you fell off the stairs." Kagome smiled and seated herself next to Yuki. And he said he doesn't know what happen; what a liar. And he really knows how ro keep a straight face too.

"Ah, I guess I did?" She said, unsure. Probably it was true and all those blurry images were just her imagination. Still, how come her body feels like it fell in a volcano?

Kagome looked at Yuki with curiosity as the girl stared at her with a warm look in her eyes. "Daijou-"

"Arigato Kagome." The miko blinked in confusion. What's with the gratification? "I mean for taking me to my ancestor's grave sight and burying my grandmother's ashes." Kagome couldn't help but grin. So that's what it's for. Not that she remembers much.

"No one would be kind enough to take me in and I'm grateful for that too." Yuki continued, "I don't know you very well, and still you offer me a place to stay. You're really kind."

Kagome blushed at the comment. As she looked through the open windows, she stared up at the clouds. It's almost evening, she noticed. The clouds are more beautiful when the sun starts to set. It seems so very familiar that she watched the sunset before, yet as she tried to look deeper in her memory, it becomes blank.

"It's Mrs. Reiikawa's wishes that I look after you." She looked back down towards Yuki as the small girl stared up at her. Kagome grinned and place her right hand on the girl's soft head. "Besides, I'm not the sort of person who would leave the wishes of the dead." Kagome patted her head. "I don't want any bad karma." She added as an afterthought.

Yuki smile as a small tear ran down her cheek. "Grandma . . ."

Kagome looked at the small girl with a small sad smile. She hooked an arm around Yuki's shoulder. "Try not to be sad." The miko whispered slowly, "Somewhere, I know your grandmother doesn't want to burden you with the lost of her life."

She patted the small girl's head with her left hand and help back from flinching away as her hand started to feel like flames. "It's alright, though . . . to cry."

As Kagome comforts the small girl, they didn't notice a small scroll appearing behind her in a blue barrier. It landed on the soft, white pillow.

* * *

Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. As he stared at the empty shrine, he thought of the trouble it had to go through just because of one scroll. As he made his way towards the back of the shrine, he shook his head. The shrine took a lot of damage. And if the outside is this bad, then probably blood is cascaded across the wall in the interior of the shrine.

Reaching the stone, he grabbed the shovel that was laid upon the stone and started to dig. This is supposed to be Yusuke's mission, not his. But since Yusuke was assigned another mission, it was up to him to lowly dig up a grave.

As he reached the bottom, he pulled out the black pot and opened it. His eyebrows furrowed. _It isn't here . . ._

* * *

_Two days later . . ._

"Bye Kagome!" Yuki waved off from the bottom of the shrine's step.

Kagome waved back. "Don't forget to eat the lunch I made you!" She called off as the girl ran off. It's been two days since she had that strange injury, obviously not a trip down the stairs.

Turning around, she walked back in the house. Since summer vacation started three days ago, she doesn't have anything to do except watch Yuki. Since she had that "staircase" incident, Hiei disappeared somewhere. She hasn't seen him for awhile now.

Shaking her head, she went in her house and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the couch, she took the remote and opened the TV. Her eyes narrowed as a picture appeared on the television. A photo of a shrine.

_Isn't that the same shrine that me and Yuki went off to? _Her lips began to tremble as a few flashes entered her mind.

_**. . .In endless darkness, a jewel traveled to a door. **_

"Yuushin . . ." she began to pant as images on the television viewed heads after heads being collected. She grabbed her head quickly as her mind started to pulsate.

_**. . .The jewel entered the keyhole and slowly, the door opens . . .**_

She dropped on the couch as her eyes became blank. Memories of the events that happen that night, came back to her as she see a dug up grave with _Reiikawa_ engraved on it.

**_. . .Memories of days event poured out from the door . . ._**

"Yuki!" She screamed in panic as she ran out the door.

* * *

She hummed a soft tune as she entered the park. The scroll in her small, beige handbag continued to glow as she hears her grandmother's voice and a few others. The scroll seems to emit a pure aura when she found it on her pillow. She was half glad and half disappointed when Kagome didn't notice it.

Yuki wasn't sure where it came from, but when she felt her grandmother's aura around them, she felt safe as she held it in her hands. So, she decided to just keep the scroll with her at all times. Still, she does feel guilty for not telling Kagome.

Her smile started to become a frown. She remembered when she touched the scroll, memories of what "really" happen to her grandma appeared and memories of two nights ago appeared. Yet, there was a black gap through the middle. Still, she isn't so sure if she should tell Kagome about it since it was all over now. Besides, Kagome DID, after all, kept a secret from her. So, it's only even.

Looking towards the sandbox, her eyes widen when she saw Yuushin. But when she blinked, it was gone. Her eyes darken a bit as she remembered who had killed her mother. A sigh escaped her lips as her pace started to slow down.

A small innocent boy's smile came to her mind. She remembered him to be so lonely before when he transferred to Tokyo. He told her came from overseas. _I guess he was just lying . . ._ "Yuushin . . ."

As she stopped in front of a bench, she seated herself on it. An hour before school starts, so she has plenty of time. Leaning against the bench, she took out the scroll from her hand bag. It was an old, ancient scroll, yet her grandmother told her it held importance beyond her imagination and forbid her from ever revealing it. So, she will do as her grandmother's wishes.

She felt something on her leg and used her hand to wipe it away. Yet, it kept on coming back. Furrowing her eyebrow, she slapped her ankle, and it was there anymore; she assumed the bug was gone.

Closing her eyes, she looked up at the sky. Her round eyes stared straight at the white fluffy clouds. Many live her lost from that day. All she wants now is for everything to stop. Somehow, she has a feeling that will never happen.

She clenched her fist as she feel something crept on her ankle. It's really ruining the moment here. As she looked down, her eyes widen as she froze in her place. Yuki wanted to move, but her body wouldn't react. There, a shadow-like creature crabbed her ankle as it moved around to entangle her leg.

"Ohayo Yuki . . ." She looked up suddenly and had to incline her head back to see above. Her heart stopped beating just for a second as the small boy stared down at her.

"Y-Yuushin."

Her eyes glanced at her arms as she sees the black souls, holding down her wrist. Her mouth open to scream, but no sound came forth. "Ah, ah, Yuki, wouldn't want an innocent bystander to come between us now do you?"

She couldn't do anything as Yuushin levitated down until his feet touch the ground. He had a smug look on his face.,"Now that those inferiors are gone, no one will stop me from getting what I want."

She clenched her teeth as she looked down at her ankle. Those black spots were darkening and traveling farther up. Looking back at him, she glared. "Spoil brat." She whispered, with strain voice.

"Nani? What was that Yuki?" He asked. If it wasn't for what she witnessed, she would've thought he was innocent by the fake tone of his voice.

"I said," her voice became harsher; "You're a spoil brat, what are you deaf?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Surprising, you have the guts to say those words to me." He reached out his hand and she closed her eyes as he raised it to her face. She flinched away as he patted her right cheek. "The only reason I became your friend in the first place is because I was bored. But once I found out your ancestors hold the forbidden scroll, I've been planning."

Yuki looked down as tears started to form. "Your twisted ya know that Yuushin?"

"Tell me something I don't know," He said nonchalantly. Her eyes widen when he reached in her bag. He can't take it! That's the only thing left from her whole entire family!

Wielding herself to put a hand on herb bag, she shot a murderous glare at Yuushin, "Go ahead an kill me, but I'm not going to let you get the last of my family's treasure."

"Your asking for it human." The smile on his face never left. But the look in his eyes were dangerous.

He levitated away as his eyes started to glow pure crimson. Closing her eyes, she let pain engulf her. _Why am I just standing here! _She screamed to herself, mentally. _Grandma . . I'm sorry. _Tears started to well up in her eyes.

* * *

When Kagome came to the glowing bright light, her eyes widen. "Yuki . .. " she whispered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yuki's small body was engulfing with coal black darkness, her eyes changing blue at the same time.

Clenching her fist, she ran to the small girl. She stood in front of her with a dangerous glow in her eyes. Yuushin had a dark ball in his hand. This kid is really asking for it. As he threw that dark energy, she let her own energy thrust out of her body as she imagine it creating a shield. It did as the ball flew from either side of her and Yuki.

Looking up at the small boy, she furrowed her eyebrow as he started to pant. _Is it me, or is he out of energy? ._In confusion, she looked down towards Yuki. Finally for once, she notice the scrolls in her hands were glowing as it started to fade away.

Her eyes widen as she felt an impact in her back. Instead of being blasted away, she dropped on one knee on the ground. "The scroll has so much power ..." Kagome heard Yuushin whisper. So it was the scroll that did this to him.

Standing up, she gave a small thanks to yuki before tuerning back to Yuushin. He stared at her with maniac eyes as a dark orb surrounded him. He's using himself to destroy them. _His power is overtaking him, _She thought with pity.

Bringing out her arm, she poisedas an archer. A large bow appeared on her outstretched hand as it became bigger for her to hold. She crouch ed again on one knee as the bow crushed itself on the concrete. Looking back at the scroll, she whispered, "Do me a favor."

Her other hand started to glow with her arm. An aura surrounded her body. A small wind appeared around her as the scroll behind her pulsated. Suddenly, it levitated and landed in front of her. Her eyes widen as it unscroll itself. She closed her eyes as a bright light appeared in her eyes.

As she open her eyes once more, it widen to a fraction of a size. "Kami . . ." her breathing became rabid as she held a large arrow. Smirking, she notched it as the energy swiveled in front of her.

Kagome looked up as a dark orb came rabidly at her. Wincing as she pulled back the arrow, her hand started to burn with so much energy. As she pulled it back more, her whol arm burned. Clenching her teeth, she let out a small cry as she let go of the arrow.

Panting, she stared at the large arrow as it pierced the ball. A large cry could be heard. She let out a small laugh. "What an annoying kid." She said.

Looking down at her arm, she lift it up slowly. It sparked out of control. Large amount of energy flow back in her. Turning around to Yuki, she turned the child over. Her eyes were stared into her. "S-sayonara, Kagome . . ." The small girl whispered as her eyes became blank.

"Yuki . . ." Closing her eyes, she crouched lower and collapse on the concrete.

As she stared up at the sky, she saw a girl flowing in front of her. "Arigato, higurashi-san." She smiled sadly as she saw Botan taking the girl's body instead of her soul.

* * *

Hiei stared down at her body. Crouching down, he picked up her frail body and disappeared.

There is something about Kagome that he isn't sure of. He tried to probe in her mind several times, even when she is asleep, but it is always blinked from some unknown force. Looking down at her face where her head lay against his chest, he closed his eyes and let a small sigh escaped his lips.

He is relieved that she is alright, yet found a question that's been burdening him for awhile. _Why does she force herself to be happy? _

Looking down at her the tears that flow on his trench coat, he quickened his pace. He doesn't want to see her like this. For an unknown reason, her pain is radiating to him.

As they reach her home, he jumped on the tree next to her room. He opened the window with one hand while the other held her head. Jumping in, he slowly places her on her bed. Tears kept on falling from her cheek. He doesn't know what to do.

He started to approach the door, when he heard her voice. "I couldn't protect her . . ." Her turned around to her voice. Silently, he stared as she held her head in pain. Closing his eyes, he turned away from her.

Closing her door, he could hear cries with his demon senses. _She is only a human. Like any other human, she will also die._

* * *

Hiei looked at the photo in his hands. These people were Kagome's relatives. Hiei furrowed his eyebrows as he seated himself on the bed. The photo had a small boy, a woman in her mid-thirties or so, and an old man in priest garment. He traced over the frame silently. _These people were her family . . ._

Silently, he walked back to the drawer and put it back inside. Making his way to the door, he turned off the light and disappeared. He reappeared lying on the bed. Looking at the ceiling, he could see the image of Kagome panting and holding her head. He felt something there when he saw her in that state. She was clutching her heart in the process. He wasn't sure what he felt, but his heart was wrenching inside his chest.

Smirking, he turned to the side of the bed. _I thought I didn't have a heart. _He closed his eyes turned on his back. "Kagome . . ." _It is your fault if I'm not mistaken. _

* * *

**Preview:**

Kagome sat against the tree, under the shade from the sun. She shouldn't be thinking of her past. The image she saw with Suuichi and his family felt warm. A small smile came to her lips. He has a great family with him.

Looking down at her lap, she clenched her fist. A throbbing pain is in her heard. Almost as if a door is pounding it. Looking up at the sky, she forced her mind to blank. Looking up at the cloudless sky, she let a small tear fall from her eye.


	6. Apprentice?

**AN:**_ The preview I just thought up while I was typing on the last chapter, please **delete **the preview from the last chapter from your mind, **now! **_

**Disclaimer:** _Just try not to sue me, because I don't own any of the anime. _

**6** - Apprentice?

* * *

_Locked up, memories cut

* * *

--_

Kagome sat up from bed, willing herself up. Feeling something in her hands, she held it above her and studied it. It was designed with a cat, a golden staff, and a large-looking boomerang. Twisting it around, she didn't dare open it. How can Yuki's family possess such a threatening artifact? Still, it's been in her family for generations. Problem, Kagome doesn't know what to do with it. If she goes back to Hokkaido now, police who are inspecting the place will obviously interrogate her.

Yuushin was finally rid of, _tame. _For when she fought Yuushin this time, there was a side of her wanting to see that demonic boy killed in her hands, blood splattered on the concrete. All she wanted at first is to protect Yuki, but when she saw the person she was to protect laying dead, she became angered. Too angered, that her power went out of control. Kagome knew she over-exerted herself, but it can't be helped.

But at least, she rid that powerful demon from the human world. Putting the scroll on the desk next to her, she dropped her head back on the pillow, just staring at the ceiling. She couldn't protect Yuki like she promised. For some reason, she felt as if she let three individual down.

If she was there sooner, Yuki wouldn't have gone to the next world. If only she had let the demon go, no lives would be taken. It only, she trained her miko powers, she could've destroyed that demon sooner. _If only . . ._

Her eyes watered, but she was unresponsive to it as it fell down her cheek. She could've done something to prevent everything from happening. Closing her eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows as the tears just kept falling on the pillow, soaking it.

When she felt a finger touch her cheek where the tears fell, she opened her eyes slowly. Looking in emotionless red eyes, she could only let her eyelids drop. She nearly forgotten someone else is living with her. How embarrassing.

"Showing pitiful emotions such as this could only mean you're weak. I guess you're not as strong as you seem."

She smirked as a small sarcastic laugh came out of her mouth. "I guess no one can always be strong," she shrugged, sitting back up. She smiled and shook her head. "There's a reason why you're here, so spit it out already." She switched back to being cheerful, as much as her strength will let her.

Her eyes widen slightly as he place a hand on her right cheek. Kagome blushed at the contact. Hiei sat next to her, on the edge of the bed. She looked at him, eyebrow creased in confusion. She almost inched back when he leaned his face to her. What is trying to do? Before she knew what's happening, his lips landed on hers'. It was until her lips felt cold that she realized he just gave her a small chaste kiss.

Placing two fingers on her lips, her eyes stared at Hiei's retreating back. "N-nani? W-what was th-that for?" She asks, feeling her face burning.

"Hn."

For some odd reason, she felt like fainting. His lips were surprisingly . . . warm. Not quite sure what just exchanged between them, but it felt nice. Cracking a small smile, she got out of bed. Whatever just happened, it made her feel really good.

His face feels like flames were covering it. Hiei didn't mean to kiss her, but his mind just acted on its own. When he touched her soft, light face where tears were evidently wet, he felt as if he needed to do something for her.

Accidentally when she fell asleep, he went into her mind. It only played memories of a young girl lying in the park, dead. In the dark, Kagome was running after her to stop a demon child from consuming her. It was too late and the dream ripped apart.

Covering his face with his hand, he notices how hot it felt under his touch. Taking his hand away, he clenches his teeth together. He was about to set his face on fire with this hand. Trying to calm himself, he traveled down the stairs.

Hiei could feel the emotions rolling off of Kagome for the last eight hours she was asleep. From fear, to frustration from sorrow, to anger; it switched back and forth. Kagome's power was instable in her mind as it healed her body. At least, now he knows, she couldn't control her miko powers.

Furrowing his eyebrow, almost confused, he let out a force sigh. Never feeling this way about anyone, he doesn't know what to do with it. She was but a mere human, powerful, but still human. When she cried, he realized, even though her strength is visible, her mind is still that of a human; weak emotions that can slow her down.

Shaking his head, he found himself pacing around in her living room. Stopping and trying to compose himself, he sat himself down on the comfortable sofa. He doesn't know why he stays with her. He was curious of her at first, but something else about her that compels him to stay close to her.

He's actually impressed, now that his mind started to wander. She actually manage to get him confuse. A smirk formed on his lips. Whatever this feeling, or _emotion, _he has for the young miko, she managed to get him frustrated to no end.

Staring at the scroll for the longest time as if she could burn it right on her desk, she blinked. Can a scroll actually ruin a perfectly normal life; well, it had already destroyed two lives. She had to go through a few ordeals because of it. There is no way she can hold a grudge against an inanimate object, but this artifact seems to hold life energy, in some twisted way she's viewing it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she picked it up and put it in her black cargo pant pocket. Wearing only a blue T, black cargo pant, a pair of black Nike shoes, a thin hair-tie, she stuffed her blue wallet in her other pocket. She works only at night shift and her manager's going to fire her considering she haven't gone to work for two days. At least now, she has the morning and whole afternoon to do anything.

Sighing, she patted her pocket where the scroll is located. At least, she knows where to relocate this cursed thing. _"Obaasan . . ." _She whispered.

Kagome hasn't seen her Baasan in a while, two to three months tops? Shrugging, she sighed and turned her door knob open. She was still feeling a bit weary from the lack of breakfast, but she can manage.

As she reached the living room, Kagome froze. Her mind started to come back to the small, innocent kiss Hiei gave her. The said person is now sleeping on the couch, his face looking more peaceful than he was awake.

For unknown reason, her heart beat sped up. Is she having a heart attack, _iie. _Gulping, she tried to breathe a calm relief. She manages to lesson the heat on her face, leaving only a small trace of red on the bridge of her nose.

But when his eyelids were up halfway, she cracked a nervous smile. "Gomen ne, Hiei." He sat up and averted his eyes away. For some odd reason, she could his aura becoming nervous; strange. "D-demo," she looked away. All she needs to do is ask him, but why the hell is it so hard! This should be a synch.

"Anou, Hiei." She looked up at his face and this time, their eyes made contact. She almost gasps when it did. It surprised her how deep, yet unnerved his eyes were. It's almost as if he's piercing her very soul with those eyes.

Shaking her head, she turned away slightly. "Not to bother you or anything, demo . . ." she trailed off, voice getting caught. "D-do you like to come with me to m-my obaasans'?" she asks, glancing back at him.

He just stared at her for awhile, before standing up. She jumped slightly when he gave her a small smile. It wasn't a smirk, fake, forced, mask, but a real genuine smile. Kagome then found herself grinning back and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly._ Hiei has a really nice smile . . ._

_--_

Kagome stretched her arms a bit. She hasn't been out relaxing in a long while. It's either the hassle of running late to school, or feeling unsettle about being tardy for work. It feels peaceful to just walk through Tokyo without bustling around.

But when she felt her stomach rumble with a loud noise, she became flustered. That was sure embarrassing since she could feel eyes after eyes on her. Looking towards Hiei, she gave a mortifying smile as he stared at her, expressionless.

"Ne, you don't mind stopping at a human's ramen restaurant do you?" She asks, reluctantly. The response is his usual "hn".

Kagome smiled and changed her route where she knew the best ramen shop ever. Not to mention it's the closest restaurant she knows. When they reached there, she pushed open the door. "Uh, Hiei do you want any?" She asks.

He shook his head as he took a seat next to the window. She furrowed her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Kagome asks again. Now that she notices, Hiei never ate anything in front of her. Is he having enough to eat?

"I'm not hungry." He answered, a bit agitated.

Kagome grinned. "I'll get you one anyway." Her smile widen once more when he show an emotion; surprised. He grumbled something inaudible, seems like an insult. She shrugged it out and let it slide for now.

When she reached the cashier, she smiled. Looking up at he menu above her, she turned back to the girl in red pig-tails. She wore a white-collared, button up shirt, with a red vest on it. A tag that says Nashima, Rika. She looks like the shy type as she uncomfortably played with her long skirt. "W-would you l-like anything miss?" she gave a shy smile, avoiding eye contact with Kagome.

Smiling, she ordered two beef noodles. "W-would that be all miss?" Kagome gave a cheeky grin and nodded.

"A-arigato, please w-wait awhile for it." She gave Kagome nervous smile and handed a small receipt to her that says forty five. Handing the girl some money, Kagome walked over and sat herself across from Hiei.

He was staring out the window. "Oi, Hiei, do you like beef?" she asked.

He gave her a small nod. She blinked. "Er . . . Do you like your sword?" She asked. He nodded. "Do you like your choice of clothing?" he nodded. "Do you like your powers?" he nodded once more. An agitated look crossed her face. "Do you like me?" He nodded, but stiffens. She smirked. Hah, she caught him off guard.

She smirked as he stared. "I was only kidding. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

Hiei continued to stare at her as she did the same. There was a small silence. "Would that bother you?" she snapped back to reality.

"Nani?"

"Would it bother you that I somehow 'liked' you?" He asks.

"Of course not! It would bother me that you would dislike me." She replied. Well, it would. Hiei became a good friend to her, she would never want him to loath her, in any circumstances.

He shook his head, as if he was unsure as well. She pouted, a bit angry. It's as if he's unsure of what he's saying, but that's really anti-Hiei. He's seems like the arrogant type who thinks he's right about everything; somehow she felt as if she met that kind before. It's strange, but when she looks at Hiei, she recognizes that personality from somewhere. It was vague, but what she feels is weird as if she encountered this sort of attitude from some where. _Where did I-_

"N-number forty f-five." She perked her head up and turned to Nashima, who was shrinking from the stares she was getting from the customers in line.

"Go-men nasai!" Kagome hastily came out of her seat and walked over to the counter. As she took the two bowls, which she manages to carry, she laid one down in front of Hiei and herself. Seating herself on the chair, she took the chopstick from the cup in front of her and ripped open the paper covering it. Braking the stick in half, she was about to dig in.

Noticing Hiei was just staring at his bowl, she raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Y-you never ate this before did you?"

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "I have." She knew the real answer.

"Yeah right."

"I do not need to eat inferior's food." She could only grin as he pushed the bowl away from him. Jeez . . . If he needed help, why doesn't he say so? Grabbing another chopstick, she ripped open the cover and pulled the chopsticks apart.

Pulling his hand, she places the chopstick in where his fingers are to use. Leading his hand to the bowl, she stuffed it in his mouth. "Next time Hiei, ask." She whispered, trying to be kind.

She stared at him for awhile as his eyes never left her. Her eyes suddenly traveled to her hand and she had to revert it quickly back at her lap. Shrinking back a little, she could feel the blush creeping from her neck to face. _What the hell Kagome! You didn't even notice that did you? _She questions herself, almost angrily.

When she heard small slurping across from her, she was finally able to look up. Hiei was eating. A small smile crept on her lips. He seems to be enjoying as he quickly gulped it down. Is it her or his face is somewhat red from the heat of the noodle? She smiled and enjoyed her own meal.

Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she looked around her surrounding. She hasn't come through this slope for awhile. The shrine was just up ahead. She hasn't visited this place for awhile and it still looks peaceful.

Turning her head to the side, she stopped for a little bit longer. It's just an ordinary park, but her obaasan's says it hold significance in her past. Furrowing her eyebrow, she watched as the children's started to pile up and create a statue of some sort using a few buckets of water. An image she couldn't help but imagine invaded her vision; a memory?

When she finally came to, Hiei was up ahead a few paces forward. "Oi! Wait up Hiei!" She called out. When she actually caught up to him, she smacked him in the back of the head. "You were about to ditch weren't you?"

He rubbed his head a bit and turned to her with a glare. "You were standing there like a baka, why would I even WANT to be see with you?" he asked, his tone on edge. "And where does this Obaasan of yours' live, we've been walking for hours already." He grumbled. Can demon actually complain? And they call themselves superiors; what a joke.

"It's right at that temple, and why are you so impatient?" He already tuned her out as he stared at that temple. She could see in his eye, recognition. Snapping a finger in Hiei's face, he turned his eyes toward her and glared.

Turning his head away, he started to walk in a different direction. "Oi! Hiei-"Before she could get any warning, Hiei disappeared. She ran in his direction and looked around; he's nowhere in her line of sight. _H-he ditched me! _

Biting her bottom lip, she crossed her arms. "You baka." She mumbled angrily. Shrugging it off easily, she made I towards her Obaasan's temple. Looking up at the entrance, she wondered if the door was always closed.

Making her way up the stairs, she took out the scroll from her pocket. Tossing it in the air, she caught and threw it back up a few times. Just touching this scroll makes her energy flares out. Everything about this scroll put her on edge. The spiritual power that resides in here compels her to open it and the fact that demons will do anything to get their greedy hands on this artifact is proof how threatening it is.

"_The scroll has so much power ..."_

It surprised her when she heard Yuushin whisper these words. It's as if the scroll itself were trying to protect the last protector, she guessed it was Yuki. What really stunned her was the fact that Yuushin's youki were weakening. If Kagome had a guess, then she would presume the scroll had taken away his youki and purified it, then transferred that purified youki within her spiritual arrow to help her destroy Yuusin.

A guess is still a guess. Still, this doesn't explain the fact why demons all want this scroll so much. If the scroll is really calling the demons, then she, as a miko would've felt its vibe, yet that isn't why either. All these presumptions she's making is urging her to unravel this scroll and read it. Though, Kagome had to erase that thought. Somewhere deep in her conscious is telling her to respect this scroll for the sake of all the generations as it has never been revealed to anyone other than the family.

Yet, even after those two deaths, a feeling always overcome here that this scroll should be important to her. Yuki's ancestors created this ominous scroll five hundred years ago and it's been protected ever since. Kagome wonders how many deaths were there just to protect the Reiikawa's possession.

With a defeated sigh, she reached the gate. It was just a double-wooden gate. Easily it could be broken down by a mere human; just she could see past it. Her obaasan had put a barrier around the door so it wouldn't attract unnecessary attention from demons and beings that seem to be threatening.

Kagome doesn't know how to approach her baasan, it's been a few months and she never had the time to come and visit. With school and her part-time job in all, it's hard to juggle in free-time. Gulping, she lifted up her arm. _I hope she's here. _

"K-Kagome-chan?" she turned her head slowly, recognizing that sweet voice. Yukina. She gave a relieved sigh and waved awkwardly to the Koorime. She had forgotten how much she misses this demonness. Wearing a yellow sunny yukata, different from her sky blue yukata, the koorime didn't look so different from the last time Kagome had seen her. Her light blue hair still very much stands out aside from the beautiful crane ribbon that tied her hair in a low ponytail.

The demonness was holding a few bags; must have come back from grocery shopping. As Yukina walks towards her, Kagome offered to hold some bags. The young demonness has her red eyes open a bit wider than usual. "I-it's a surprise to see you Kagome-chan."

"Eh? Oh! Gomen ne Yukina, I never had time to visit you or baasan." She rubbed the back of her head, apprehensively.

The koorime only smile. "Genkai-sama will be happy to see you Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded and followed after Yukina as she opened the wooden gate. After closing it, Yukina ushered Kagome to the house.

Yusuke shook his head. He couldn't believe that miko got to that A-class demon before he did. He would've wiped the floor with that Yuushin, but according to Botan, she has already taken care of it.

He thought that Koenma would ask for them to bring this miko to him, but instead the toddler waved his hand away and told them the mission is over. They just need to find the scroll and they could have their break.

"_I don't understand, aren't you going to interrogate this priestess?" Ask Yusuke. _

_Koenma furrowed his eyebrow and jumped on his desk. He gave Yusuke a hard glare. "Yusuke," the toddler trailed off. This seem to be a serious matter; another mission. "I don't ever want you to show your face to Kagome Higurashi anymore, is that understood?" Koenma had his hands clasped behind his back. _

_Yusuke looked at Koenma in confusion. What does the toddler mean by that? "I'm serious Yusuke, she's suffered enough." _

_Botan sighed. "Yusuke, Higurashi wasn't supposed to reveal she was miko, but we didn't know what changed. Her fate is twisting around that Enma-sama and Keonma-sama doesn't know what to do anymore." She shook her head. "So please, take this as a serious matter. When you see Higurashi, do not show your face to her."_

"_Nani?" Yusuke smirked. "What's so important about one girl?" _

_He winced when Koenma hit him upside the head. "Yusuke, just get the damn scroll and forget about ever meeting this miko." _

Thinking it over again, he could only shrug it off. It isn't like he'll be seeing her anytime soon, though she did seem like a nice person. Shaking his head, he had to clear his mind from her. Her spirit energy was comparable to his and he was interested in her when she purified that demon in the alleyway before.

In some weird reason, he believes that he and that miko could've been good friends. If not friends, then probably allies.

Kagome bowed on the ground until her forehead landed on the tatami floor. "Onegai, baasan, protect this scroll for me." She whispered. She could feel Yukina's eyes boring into her back, baffled at what just echanged.

"Kagome, where have you gotten this scroll?" Genkai observed the artifact in her hands. Kagome's eyes glued to the floor as she sat herself up. The only person in the world, probably knows her more than anyone is her baasan.

When her eyes came in contact with the old woman, Kagome gave a rueful smile; this all she can do for the scroll. Meeting the old woman up close once made her feel apprehensive. Genkai was intimidating for Kagome.

"A small girl asked me to protect it before she passed on." Averting her eyes away, she tilted her head to the side. "Demo . . . Even as a miko, it isn't my place to protect such a powerful artifact, so that's why I came to you."

When she felt Genkai's eyes on her, Kagome had no choice but to sit up, back straight and face her baasan. Her hands on her lap, she wanted so badly to fidget. Kagome's eyebrows creased down when a smirk formed on her baasan's lips. "There needs to be a trade for this Kagome."

The young miko blinked. "Nani? What trade?"

Genkai place the scroll down in front of her. "I can not accept it until you do something for me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Do something FOR you?" So it isn't easy to just give her the damn scroll and leave after all. There's always got to be some strange deal to it as well.

"Yo old hag!" she could've sworn her head snapped from quickly turning her head to the newcomer. Kagome's eyes widen. _W-what's he doing here? _

Yusukecould only smirk._Well, looks like its too late toddler. _

_--_

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the wooden gate. Her baasan's thought SHE was capable of going through a training session with her. Kagome knew from the start that Genkai, her own baasan wanted her to train with her, but she also refused from the start.

She even refused more than twice from her baasan, but genkai is making Kagome become her apprentice, SECOND apprentice. And who would've thought that guy in green is actually her baasan's student; what a small world this is.

"_Now then Kagome," she watched as her baasan took the scroll and place it in her sleeve. "Yusuke, sit down, I would like to introduce you," her baasan paused, "To your equal." _

_Kagome glance at the guy in green who took a seat next to her, cross-legged. Looking back at her baasan, the old woman was staring at her. Kagome looked away silently. "Kagome, I do believe that you agreed for me to protect this, but also at a price." _

_Kagome looked back up and gulped. She could only nod. If she backs down from her word now, what is there left of her pride? "Remember the day before you left that I ask, which I might add you refused TWICE?" the old woman. Kagome paled._

'_Oh crap. Is she going to make me . . .' She didn't want to finish that thought. Stilling apposing it from the start, she couldn't believe her baasan is going to make her. _

"_I want you to become my apprentice." _

"_Nani!" She had to turn her head to the one who exclaimed, turning out to be the unnamed green guy. _

"_D-d-demo . . .baasan!" Kagome wailed. She couldn't believe this old woman. _

_The old woman put a finger against her mouth to quiet her down. Kagome narrowed her eyes in a fierce glare. Her baasan smirked, that same exact smirked that she left hanging a few months back. This is one of the reason she never wanted to return. "Yusuke, meet Kagome, my granddaughter, and you could say . . .__kakyuusei?" _

_Kagome grumbled and hit her forehead. Oh why of all things, does it have to be this. Cleaning her temple would be A LOT easier. "DO I have myself a deal, Kagome?" _

_Sighing miserably, kagome looked down and raised her hand in mock surrender. "H-hai." _

Walking down the steps of the temple, she shook her head unbelievable. Kagome had never intended to be trained of her miko powers. With these spiritual powers, she's been able to do TOO much already.

"Wait up!" She turned her head slowly and found the guy in green trotting down the steps and catching up to her.

"What? Are you going to make me call you sempai?" She asks, almost negatively.

He smirked. "I don't mind, but who cares, I never got your name." He said a grin on his face. She doesn't know what's up with this guy, but he seems friendly and his spiritual energy almost matches her.

Taking a deep breathe, she answered. "Kagome Higurashi," she could only smile nervously at him, "You?"

"Yusuke Uramashi." She heard from those guys in the alleyway a few days back. He seems notorious, even when he said it; the tone of his voice seems cocky.

Letting her shoulder perk up a bit, she gave him a nice warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yusuke-senpai."

Don't get the wrong idea now! This is **no Yus/Kag fic! I repeat NOT a Yus/Kag fic.** I've decided to make **this a Hiei/Kagome** fiction instead. It makes sense, doesn't it? Hopefully, you guys don't mind . . . It **isn't going to be a Kurama/Kagome** fiction, sry!

**No preview!**


	7. Aniki

**AN:** I always enjoyed a Kagome/Hiei pairing… Oddly enough, I'm continuing this story. Read and review please!

**Disclaimer:** None of these character belongs to me, so I appreciate it if I don't get a lawsuit in the mail o.o

**7** – Aniki

* * *

_. . . Porcelain face, smeared with tears . . ._

_

* * *

_

Just as Kagome was about a mile away from her grandmother's temple, Hiei magically appeared next to her. Normally, she'd be surprised, but her mood was a bit morbid at the moment.

"Hiei...Welcome back."

The fire youkai, whom was usually greeted with an enthusiastic smile, was a bit put out from her tone. "Obaasan?" He asked...almost afraid to say anything.

Her mood darkened some more. "Hai..." She drawled out, her shoulders slacking as her steps became sloppier. Apparently, whatever happened in Genkai's temple did not go so well. Well, Hiei never doubt for a second that Genkai is a little crazy for a human.

When he felt Kagome stop, her turned to look at her. She was looking down at her feet, almost like a sulking child. When she looked up, there was a half smile on her face as if she thought about something.

"You want to get some frappuccino?" She asked, almost too excitedly.

Hiei, unsure how that was brought up, only nodded his head.

* * *

"So...Yea. Genkai, a powerful wizard or warlock, is my obaasan. I mean, she means well, but I seriously don't want to go through her training! I have a feeling it'll be hell"

Kagome turned to Hiei with an exasperated look. "Do you know what I mean?" She asked.

"Iie," he replied simply as he took a sip of the frappuccino.

Kagome almost fell off her chair. They were currently sitting on the high chairs that Starbucks offered, both staring out the window at the pedestrians. Kagome stared at him for awhile, a soft smile on her lips. Of course he didn't understand.

"I do not have a grandmother to sympathize with you," he said, almost as an afterthought.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion and a little concern. She didn't want to offend him, in any circumstances.

"Hontou ni?" She asked carefully. This was the first time she's ever heard of him talking about his family.

Hiei smirked ruefully. "You humans depend so much on a bond that weakens your mind, poison it even," he claimed calmly, "I do not need such bonds to survive." There was almost haughtiness in his tone. "Family . . . nothing but a weakness."

Kagome stared at him as he turned to look at her, a smirk adorning his flawless face. They stared at each other for awhile. Hiei smirked triumphantly, prideful that his point was crossed. Kagome, on the other hand, had her lip twitched slightly.

A couple of seconds later, Kagome's head dropped down and she started to laugh softly.

Hiei looked at her, the morbid humor all gone on his face, dropping to a glare. "What are you laughing at onna?" He asked, almost irritably.

"Hehe...You," she said as she shook her head and turned back to the window, innocently sipping on her vanilla bean frap.

"Onna..."

She shrugged. "I know when to tread carefully when it comes to conversing with a _great _and _powerful _fire youkai."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She turned to him and smiled softly before turning back to the window. _Especially when you've created so many bonds around you. _

Hiei's mind reeled slightly as he did a double take at what he heard. Her mind. That was definitely her voice. "What did you just say?"

Kagome turned to him in surprise.

"Nothing?"

He tried to read her mind once more, but nothing. It was only the soft feel of her aura that penetrated his mind. "I didn't say anything else...did I?" She asked quizzically.

Hiei scoffed and turned back to the window. "Iie...You didn't," he replied, a bit disappointed.

_"Especially when you've created so many bonds around you." _

He kept what she said in his mind, contemplating what she meant.

* * *

"Sai!"

Kagome's aura pulsated throughout the spacious meadow, the training ground that her grandmother provided her, filled with an overflowing powerful, positive energy. Kagome was dressed in a simple white gi, her hair in a simple low ponytail. She was barefooted against the soft grass. Her aura vibrated in her surrounding, separating the grass beneath her feet, but not completely burning it.

As her aura eased down, Genkai with her hands behind her back frowned.

"Sai!"

Kagome's aura flared once more. Genkai knew that Kagome had a lot of potential. She was just privileged to be able to teach her. And about time to.

"Sai!" Genkai exclaimed.

Kagome's aura flared once more as her eyes were closed in concentration. She had her hands intertwined together through her knuckles, her form of concentrating.

Genkai turned her head to the footsteps behind her, only to catch her first apprentice tiptoeing away, wanting to escape his own training. "Yusuke! Five thousand spirit pushups you slacker!"

The spirit detective's shoulder drooped before he dropped down on the ground and started doing pushups using as little spirit powers as he can.

Genkai smirked and turned back to Kagome. Her aura dimmed to outline her form, a sway of the wind told her that she didn't release her hold on her powers, but weaken it. Genkai glared at her second apprentice. Granddaughter or not, she was still under Genkai's reign.

"Kagome! Sai!"

Kagome jumped slightly before closing her eyes in concentration and filled her surroundings with her powerful aura. Genkai was training the limit of Kagome's powers, to measure the endurance of her energy. To Genkai's pleasure, Kagome was doing very well. She's lasted in that meadow for at least two hours now, and never once, released her aura.

After the battle with Yuushin, the escaped A-class youkai, Genkai wasn't surprised. Even subconsciously, her granddaughter wanted to become stronger. Still...Genkai did not doubt for a second that Kagome was not a lazy ass like her first apprentice. The girl, after her memories mysteriously vanished, continues to live on like a normal civilian, trying to be ignorant of her mysterious past. Even Genkai does not understand why she continued to strive to be normal. Kagome was anything but. . .

"Tea is ready Genkai-sama."

Genkai stopped her musing and turned to the small porch where Yukina sat on her knees with a tray of delicious tea in front of her. With her sense of smell, Genkai can tell it was jasmine.

"Alright you slackers! Break time!"

Yusuke dropped heavily on the grass as Kagome completely released her energy. She fell on her knees as she panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her sleeves.

Genkai smirked as she walked towards the porch. Secretly, she enjoyed torturing her pupils.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Kagome sighed happily. "This tastes so good Yukina."

The koorime smiled softly. "I'm glad you like it Kagome-san."

She grinned at the soft spoken youkai. One of the reasons she would love to visit the temple, other than talk to her obaasan, was to visit Yukina. The girl made the best tea and a good listener.

"So, how have you been Yukina?" She asked casually.

"I've been fairing well..." Yukina trailed off.

Kagome plopped her head down on the board with her hands behind her head. Yusuke was asleep right next to her, snoring.

"...Thanks you Genkai-sama of course."

She knew her obaasan was kind; even to take in a female youkai. She just wasn't so sure why...

The miko sat back up and stared at Yukina in curiosity. She never once asked the koorime about her past. For a youkai to travel far enough to Ningenkai there must be an objective.

"What made you decided to come to Ningenkai?" Kagome asked.

And just as those questions left her lips, did Kagome wish she hadn't opened her mouth.

"...niki."

"Eh?"

Yukina turned to her, a somber expression on her beautiful face. Her deep maroon eyes stared into Kagome's blue ones. "My aniki," Yukina said, "I...My aniki...I heard that he left Meikai to take care of business in Ningenkai."

Kagome watched as Yukina turned back to her cup of tea, hiding her expression. "I never knew who my brother was...I was never told that I had one until my thirteenth birthday. In the koorime village, on our thirteenth birthday, it meant we were adults. When my mother told me, I ran away to look for him. I don't even know what he looks like. I just know he was working his way to be stronger. I just know he was just trying to survive a dark world, alone."

Yukina turned to her, a tear drop falling from her cheek as it materialized into a pearl. The koorime's lips were trembling. Pearl and pearl continue to roll down the porch. Kagome, sympathetic a little heartbroken to see such an expression on the beautiful koorime's face grabbed the girl in a fierce embrace. Kagome smoothed the girl's hair out as Yukina gasped in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Daijoubu..." Kagome muttered into the girl's ear.

Yukina's eyes widened as Kagome held her tightly, as if keeping her from breaking. Another sob racked through Yukina's body as she shook.

Yukina lowered her head onto Kagome's shoulder, covering her face from anyone's view as she tightly grabbed the hem of Kagome's haori.

"I-It hurts me to...to know that he's alone in the world..." Yukina said. Kagome understood. The soft youkai she held was empathetic on her own, even with her youkai blood.

"Daijoubu Yukina...just cry," Kagome whispered softly.

And so she did.

* * *

As Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed next to the miko, the first thing he said was...

"Yukina..."

Kagome, bag strapped to her bag blinked at Hiei to her side. "Uhhh...hai..." She said a little unsure. He knew Yukina?

"...She was crying?"

She raised an eyebrow. What was with him?

"Hai..." She said, still baffled about the question.

A moment passed by before Kagome finally registered what just passed between them.

Kagome shook her head out of her dazed mind. "Wait? You know Yukina?" She asked.

Hiei glanced at her from the side his eyes. There was a spark in his eyes, a softness that he rarely shows.

_Eh?_

"Hn."

**Japanese Terms: **

Sai = Again

* * *

**Preview:**

"Uso! You're in love with Yukina!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed at Hiei. Her eyes widened a fraction of a size.

For the first time since she met Hiei, this was the first time his eyes widened significantly. He stared at her incredulously.


	8. And So It May Begin

**An**: Fanfiction was just a faze for me, but sometimes I like to go back and continue these stories hence why I never deleted them because I knew eventually I'd come around to it again. Sorry my readers…. My stories…most of them..will be rated M now.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to …me XD Kidding kidding, would never take credit for these two awesome anime that I still reminiscence about

8 – And So It May Begin…

* * *

_… Feeling a dread of future's fears…_

* * *

The temple was quiet as Genkai sipped her tea. Yet, she felt the air thickening into something dark and foreboding. As if to mirror her intuition, the sky was gray and dreary with a thundering cloud making its way over. Just above her shrine, she saw something igniting the sky.

She knew, of course, that no normal ningen was able to see it. Only those that was aware was able to penetrate it with their eyes. Something raced across the sky, penetrated the atmosphere, and landed with a spiritual wave that was powerful enough; she believed to create an off balance within even the material realm.

Something was ...off about it. It felt neither evil nor good.

* * *

He lay there silently as he stared into the sky as the smell of burnt flesh wafted through his nose. He lifted his arm and watched the burn on his skin. This was not good. He would eventually heal, but at the time being, he needed energy.

There was a hole that was closing rapidly within the sky. That was where he came from.

He suddenly felt a presence to his side as he turned his head only to widen his eyes slightly. There was a girl with blue hair and red eyes. She was wearing a blue yukata with a small crane-like ribbon holding her hair in a low ponytail. She was crouching to his level to get a better look at him as a small smile appeared on her lips. Her dark ruby eyes glistened innocently on her face.

"Hello. Are you okay?" She asked.

His tail twitched slightly, a little awestruck. He's seen those features before.

"Ko-koorime?" He asked, not trusting his voice.

Her eyes widen slightly. Just as she was about to lift herself up, he grabbed onto her wrist. Her eyes slowly became blank as she fell on the ground.

The being gulped as he got off the ground, completely healed now. He crouched down and closed her blank eyes. "You'll be okay," he whispered, "I promise."

He smiled and lifted her up off the ground. With his energy renewed, he leaped on the roof and ran.

* * *

Koenma stared at the file with a frown. This has got to be a mistake.

He looked up from the picture and towards Botan as she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her blue kimono.

"Why in the world would he pass through? He knows the agreement," Koenma said.

Botan finally looked up and let out a small breath as she turned to Koenma, staring into his eyes. She bit the bottom of her lips and that was then that Koenma knew that Botan had something to do with this incident.

"What happened Botan?" Koenma asked as he slowly put the file down.

She looked away, her expression still weary.

"I-I told him..." She murmered.

Koenma let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Go get Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei for me," he said with a tone that left no room for argument.

When Botan didn't move, Koenma slammed his baby fist on his desk. "Now Botan!" He exclaimed. She winced and tensed.

"R-right away Koenma-sama!" She said straightening up.

He had to prevent their meeting. He had to...

"Botan," he said stopping her from exiting through his door. As his eyes met hers', he said grimly, "You know what to tell them right?"

Botan bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Good," he said as he swerved his chair around. He slowly rubbed his forehead. He can already feel the headache coming.

* * *

"Come on Hiei. Give that back to me," she said with a pout.

Hiei shook his head as he tucked the remote on the hem of his pants, underneath his shirt.

She frowned. "What's your problem anyways?" She asked, slightly angry at the fire youkai.

"It's not like you watch television Hiei," she said huffing in the process.

"Doesn't mean I can't hear it," he said rolling his eyes.

Kagome's left eye twitch in annoyance. She did turn the volumn down in his consideration. It wasn't her damn fault that youkai had enhanced hearing. The show just started too... Then again, this has been happening for a couple of months now. It was one of her favorite shows too...

"Come on Hiei. Do we really have to do this every week?" She asked.

Hiei looked away with an arrogant expression. "If you keep persisting to watch that show, then yes."

Kagome frowned. "What do you have against Vampire Diaries anyways?" She asked, crossing her arms in agitation.

"Everything..." Hiei said as he turned back to her with a smirk. There was a tint of humor in his eyes as she pouted again.

"Well, if you really want to get the remote, I suggest you just pry it from my-"

She lunged.

* * *

His eyes widened slightly as he fell backward on the ground with Kagome straddling him. Of course Hiei could have been quick enough to dodge her, but he was curious about what extent she would go to just to watch that horrible show.

However, he was not expecting this as heat slowly, but surely, rose to his face.

Hiei honestly can't deny the attraction and something for the miko. From the moment they've met, she's been an enigma to him. It was only once did he ever manage to penetrate her mind, but never again was he able to touch it. Although she's a miko, she continued to her hospitality towards him at this shrine.

It's been a couple of months now that he's been staying with her and Hiei couldn't imagine where else he might rather be.

Kagome's face overshadowed his own as she gave off a mischievous look. Her hands, as he observed them slowly inched its way towards his pants. She wasn't really going to was she?

Her hands slowly crawled under his shirt and towards the hem of his pants and he gulped and clenched his teeth as he felt something shifting around his groin. She had no idea what she was doing to him right now. He fought the urge to gasp as her fingers brushed against his skin. She suddenly yanked her hands away from his shirt, the remote in her grasp.

She smirked as she instantly removed her face, which were mere meters away from his, away. There was a triumphant grin on her face and Hiei did his best to hold down these..._urges _as she moved her body away from his, just slightly touching ...that area.

He watched as she gracefully moved away and sat back on the couch, with the remote in her grasp, grabbing her pillow and tucking herself within the couch as she smiled happily at the screen. She appeared smug as she watched her show.

He wondered...Should he let her get away with that?

* * *

Kagome watched as Elena turned around towards Damon and fiercely kissed him.

It was short lived, however, as Hiei stepped in front of the TV.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

Hiei crossed his arm, displaying his usual aloof expression to her.

"Hiei? What are you doing? Get out of the way..." She whined as she heard Damon's voice. It was getting so good too!

Instead of moving like she told him, Hiei was suddenly in her face, invading her personal space.

_Damn it! I'm missing it!_

"Hi-"

She was cut short as she felt hands being placed on her waist. Her ears started to burn when she felt Hiei's nose brushing her neck.

"W-What are you..."

She felt herself shivering as his lips rested on her neck.

He pulled her closer to his body as he arms wound itself around her waist, their chest touching softly.

Kagome couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips as he brushed his tongue on her neck.

Hiei shifted slightly so that she was facing him on the couch and his hands brushed slightly beneath her T-shirt. She gasped when she felt his calloused hands on her bare skin as he softly caressed her waist.

It felt...like a lover's embrace.

Kagome was losing her mind. She couldn't think of anything but his actions as he started to trail kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, then her shoulder.

Suddenly, he stopped.

It was moments later that she understood why he stopped as Kagome was finally able to get her bearings.

She didn't realize her eyes were closed as it widened slightly when she heard a knock at her front door.

* * *

Hiei mentally groaned as he heard the knock. He felt the presence long before the knock, but he didn't want to stop. If he had it his way, she'd already...

He sighed against Kagome's skin, taking in her scent before standing up and going towards the door. It was that annoying kitsune. He was probably here for another mission.

He opened the door and glared at his "friend".

Kurama smiled. "Ah. So this was where you've been hiding my friend."

He wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Who's there?"

Kurama's eyes widen as he peered around Hiei's shoulder.

"Higurashi-san?" He asked in confusion.

He looked back and forth between the Kagome and Hiei.

_'Wh-What's going Hiei? Why do you live with her?'_

Hiei glared hard at Kurama.

_'And why is it any of your business kitsune? I can choose where I come and go anytime I please.'_

Kurama closed his mind then. A spark entered his eyes as some type of understanding clicked within his mind.

_'Ah. You two...,' _Kurama trailed off, a knowing smile spreading on his face.

"Yes. Now shoo," Hiei whispered with annoyance.

"Oh! Hey Minamino-san. Wasn't expecting you here. What's going on?" Kagome asked as she walked towards them.

Kurama sighed dramatically. "It appears that our...boss have another project for the two of us. If you don't mind, may I borrow Hiei?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why are you asking for my permission?"

_'Oh...So you two are barely star-'_

_'What do you want kitsune?' _

_'It's about our assignment...You see...Yukina might be in danger.'_

Hiei's earlier annoyance instantly vanished.

"Yukina..." He unintentionally whispered.

"Yukina..." Kagome heard Hiei whispered.

Hiei, with the same aloof attitude turned to Kagome, "Don't expect me anytime soon," He said as he walked out the door.

Suuichi Minamino smiled at Kagome, "I apologize for this abruptness," he bowed slightly.

_Yukina? What's going on? _

A feeling of dread overcame her.

Before the feeling can last however, her phone started to ring from the kitchen.

_"Moshi Moshi."_

"Kagome. This is Genkai."

There was a pause in the line.

_"It's Yukina-chan isn't it?"_

Sharp girl.

"Yes. She's gone missing."

* * *

**Preview:**

_"Uso! You're in love with Yukina!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed at Hiei. Her eyes widened a fraction of a size._

_For the first time since she met Hiei, this was the first time his eyes widened significantly. He stared at her incredulously._

I know this preview was from the last chapter, but I really wanted to further along Kagome and Hiei's relationship.


End file.
